Minor Nuisances
by Brunette S Angel
Summary: Cloud is unhappy in his current relationship. After meeting a breath of fresh air named Zack, his life changes in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is my first fic, so reviews, feedback, and constructive criticism would be oh, so appreciated! Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

-o-o-o-

Cloud woke up that morning with a little bit of a headache. He really couldn't say it was a headache, but it was a slight pain at the back of his skull strong enough only to constantly remind him it was there when he moved his head too fast. Story of his life – minor nuisances. Speaking of which, one was still sleeping in his bed. Her name was Rhea. Rhea and Cloud had been together for the best part of a year now, or so Cloud thought. He really didn't keep track of these things. Over that time Rhea has come to really care about Cloud a lot. Cloud did not reciprocate those feelings. All Cloud really knew about Rhea was she was good in bed. That's the main reason why he let her spend the night.

Cloud looked over at Rhea wondering to himself whether he wanted a morning tumble; though, the ache in the back of his head made him decide against it. Maybe food would help.

Cloud quietly got out of bed and made his way into the shower. The water felt good. After shampooing and rinsing his hair, he reached for his soap when a pair of small, soft hands began massaging his knotted back. Cloud initially jumped at the sudden company which made Rhea laugh.

"Didn't mean to scare you, love."

"S'all right…" Cloud looked away from Rhea and stepped out of her reach and picked up the bottle of soap. "I thought you were still sleeping."

"The sound of the shower woke me up." Rhea beamed at her boyfriend and stepped into the shower with Cloud. "Need help with that?"

"No." Cloud answered dryly with a frown. He began washing his body with his back to Rhea. She frowned then began rubbing his back. "Rhea, please, just go start breakfast or something, you can have the shower after I'm done." He never looked back at her, so he missed the hurt and confusion in her wide green eyes.

She pulled her hands back, stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She was used to Cloud's moody ways. She forced a smile, "Omelet or French toast?"

"Whatever." Cloud said, stepping into the water to rinse his body.

Once Rhea had left him alone, Cloud sighed heavily and closed his eyes letting the water pour off of his head. Today was going to be a tough one. Ever since he made it to Alpha, which although still classified as grunts, they were better than the ones who probably wouldn't make it past the year, he worked harder than he ever had before. Everyone did. It was a reputation they had to keep up, and to do well meant you could be promoted to captain. Cloud's sergeants, though, seemed to pick on him. He was smaller in frame than most of the other boys. At first Cloud would think to himself that they were just assholes, but as time went by he found himself striving to prove every one of them wrong. His body, although still slim, was very well defined. He knew that he had something to prove and so far he thinks he's been doing one hell of a job. The smell of omelets reached him, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Once he stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and got dressed, he headed out to the kitchen where Rhea was putting his breakfast on a plate. He took his seat at the table as she placed the plate in front of him with a coffee, kissing the top of his head before getting he breakfast ready.

He ate quietly to himself as he watched the girl hum quietly to herself. She was good to him. She put up with a lot of things she shouldn't have as well like his gloomy attitude and how he always kept her at an emotional arm's length. Why did she care about him? She treated him like a king. His thoughts were distracted when she took a seat across the table from him and flashed him an affectionate smile.

"What are your plans for the day?" she asked after swallowing her first bite.

"Dunno," Cloud shrugged poking his food with his fork. "The usual, I guess."

She nodded, taking her second bite. "Drills, training, then a fabulous evening with your girlfriend?"

Cloud looked up from his food. "I don't know yet."

"Do you want to make plans then? So you do know?" Hiding the hurt from her eyes was a little more difficult this time, though Cloud didn't seem to notice, or care.

Cloud finished his omelet then leaned back into his chair stretching. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Rhea's eyes brightened up. "I have this recipe I've been dying to try, and I can't think of anyone else I'd like to share it with than you." She got up from her chair and walked behind Cloud, placing her hands on his shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. "And I know somebody who has a back that seriously needs a massage." She leaned closer and whisper in Cloud's ear "And who has an insatiable sexual appetite." Cloud closed his eyes. "How does that sound, hmm?"

"You better go now." he responded.

She straightened up and looked down at the top of Cloud's head. "What?"

He turned around and looked up at her. "No girls allowed. You shouldn't be here right now. I could get into a lot of trouble."

"All the guys do it. Besides, it's never stopped you before."

Cloud sighed then looked over to his clock. "I have to go. Lock up before you leave. Don't get caught."

"I never do." Rhea smiled again and leaned down to place a kiss on Cloud's mouth. He kissed back by reflex then stood up and walked towards the door. He paused for a minute then left without even a glance back.

Rhea slid down into the chair Cloud occupied a moment earlier and sighed. He wasn't the most cheerful person to be around, but he lit up her life. She smiled again as she picked up the dishes, preparing to wash them. Yeah, he definitely wasn't the happiest person in the world, but she was content to be with him even if he did shut her out most of the time. She dropped a plate and froze as she heard it shatter on the floor.

She couldn't hide it this time. She sunk to the ground and cried harder than she remembered ever crying.

-.-.-.-

"Strife!" Cloud cringed at the voice barking at him. What would it be this time? Was his hair too neat? Were his clothes too clean? "Drop and give me a hundred!"

"Sir?" What the hell did he do this time?

"I said…" Cloud dropped to the ground and started counting out his push-ups before the sergeant could finish his sentence. "Aren't you cute this morning, cadet. Maybe tomorrow you'll think twice before arriving to drills almost fifteen minutes early."

Minor nuisances… one hundred push-ups weren't as hard as they used to be this time last year, but still, where else was he supposed to hide out after escaping that claustrophobic apartment? Her affectionate stares. Her thousand kisses. Her roaming hands. Her…

"Wender!" Cloud's thoughts were refocused on the sergeant. "Join Miss Strife here. Make it two hundred!"

Today was going to be a tough one.

After drills Cloud had lunch then it was off to training. They mainly trained hand-to-hand. Once they mastered that then they were allowed a weapon. He found himself quickly picking up on that. Maybe all of his opponents thought he was small and would be easy to take down. So far he's proven them wrong.

Training was the same as any other day. Running, climbing, stretching, and then one-on-one hand-to-hand combat. So far no one was able to keep him down, and he noticed that the sergeant had been pairing him up with progressively bigger guys. Everyone that went down by him made him grin smugly in his mind.

Today was no different. He was paired with a guy named Kyari. Kyari was a 250 pound guy who knew how to throw a punch. He also knew how to fight, but Cloud's smaller frame gave him speed and he took Kyari down without a problem. He knew after a fight never to look over at the sergeant. He wouldn't be proud of him, smiling, or showing any gesture of approval in any way. He just took his place in line and waited to be called upon again.

After drills was his favourite part of the day. Although showering with fifty or so other guys, he let the water wash away the day from his body and relaxed with his thoughts. This was also the furthest time from when he would have to do training again.

After showers, Cloud headed back to his apartment. Spending most of this money on privacy was well worth it in his eyes, even though there still were stupid little rules in place for private apartments on base just to keep some form of control. He could have stayed on base for free, but he valued his privacy too much. That is, until he somehow got suckered into giving Rhea a key. He sighed heavily as he put his key into the lock and closed his eyes tightly. Maybe if he wished it hard enough…

"Hi-ya love!" Rhea chimed cheerfully. "I hope you brought home an appetite." She rushed over with a spoon and guided it into his mouth. "What do you think? More salt?"

Cloud swallowed what tasted like a stew of some sort. It was good. "No, it's fine."

She beamed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Again, Cloud responded reflexively then she bounced back to the kitchen.

Cloud threw his bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch. He yearned to be alone right now, but didn't really want to ask for privacy since, well, he might need her later. And the girl could cook.

"How was your day?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Fine." Cloud closed his eyes and tried to sink into the couch.

"How was drills?"

"They were drills."

"Training?"

"Training." Gods, get the hint already…

She seemed to since she started humming to herself which she finished preparing dinner. Cloud felt himself relaxing as he heard a strike of a match. He looked back over to the dinning room table to see it all decked out with flowers, candles, and enough food to feed ten.

"Come eat, love." Rhea smiled again, beckoning Cloud over to the table. He got up and sat at his chair, looking over the production of dinner. "I really hope you like it." She smiled as she took her seat.

Suddenly Cloud didn't feel so hungry anymore. He looked at one of the candles then over to the flowers in the middle of the table. "Why all of this?" he asked.

"I was just excited to be able to cook for you tonight, and you have an evening off, and I don't have class tomorrow morning, and…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed the almost disturbed look on Cloud's face. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Something inside of Cloud snapped. "Don't use your psycho-analytical bullshit with me. I'm so sick of you trying to pry and prod and understand things you really have no right to!"

Rhea looked shocked and couldn't force herself to move, let alone speak.

"What is all of this? Are you trying to play house? Why are you always here? Do you not have anywhere else to be? Why are you acting like my wife?" Cloud gasped "A wife… why are you always acting like a wife…" He felt himself lose composure. Was he really yelling at her for treating him like a king?

Rhea's shocked look changed into hurt and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I…" Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. "I… look, Rhea…" He didn't know what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to cook for you since you're always too tired to eat properly after training. I wanted to make it beautiful to show how I feel for you. I wanted to make love to my boyfriend, I was setting the mood…"

Cloud cut her off, "Make love?" He felt the anger come back from nowhere. "Is that what you think?" He scoffed. "Rhea, we don't make love. We fuck." With that he got up from the table and left to the bedroom.

He pulled off his shirt and threw himself onto his bed. He hugged his pillow and tried to fall asleep. Maybe everything would be back to normal once he woke up. Maybe she would be gone, or back to her independent self and he wouldn't have to deal with this new 'wife' act she's be playing as of lately. After a few minutes he felt himself being pulled into sleep's warm embrace. Somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, he felt a weight on the bed and arms encircle his stomach. The scent told him it was Rhea. She kissed his temple and nuzzled his ear with her nose.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier." she whispered softly. "I would do anything to make you happy… just let me know." She kissed his ear and laid down beside him, waiting for sleep to call her too.

Something in those words comforted Cloud as he smiled inwardly and dropped off into a deep sleep.

-o-o-o-

Please review. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Okay, so the thrill of actually seeing my work posted on was enough to hurry the second chapter along. Please, let me know what you think. I have this story almost all written out so far but I'm hesitant to post until I know what is thought of it. R&R if you'd be so kind. (smile)

-o-o-o-

Sephiroth went over the file again. After spending what felt like five straight hours reading upcoming mission reports he began to realize that he had to reread almost every line before it registered in his mind. He could use a break. He could use…

"Goooood morning, General!"

He could use his endlessly energetic, forever positive friend.

Sephiroth smiled inwardly. He would never in a million years display his smile. He did have a reputation to keep. Instead, he kept his eyes on the report currently in his hands and sighed.

"Good morning, Zack"

"Whatcha up to?" Zack leapt into the chair on the opposite side of the General's desk and made himself comfortable by swinging his legs over its arm.

"Work. Should you not be doing the same?" He put the report down and looked over at his raven-haired friend.

"Couldn't sleep last night." Zack said picking up a pen from the desk and twirling it between his fingers. "Did all my paperwork last night, or this morning… err… would it still be classified as last night? I mean, it was still pretty dark, but technically a.m. status is morn…"

"Zack –" the General allowed himself one more inward smile. "Please…"

Zack didn't remove his focus from the pen. "Pleeease…?"

"Any news on any new potentials?" Sephiroth found his gaze locked on the pen twirling between Zack's fingers.

"I haven't heard anything yet, but I was thinking of dropping in on a couple of training sessions later this morning." Zack started twirling the pen in the opposite direction. "You know, get a feel for which might actually make it past being a grunt."

"Report back to me when you are finished scouting for potentials." Sephiroth leaned back into his chair. "You might as well make yourself useful with your free time. Ramuh only knows what trouble you'd get into otherwise."

"Aww, Seph…" Zack pouted, stilling the pen. "That was mean…"

"It's Sephiroth – and get out of my office. I have work to do." He picked the report back up. "Don't come back until you have some useful information."

Zack smiled. That was Sephiroth, his best friend. All work and no play. Zack stood up, leaned over the general's desk, and tapped Sephiroth on the head with the pen before turning to make his exit. As the raven-haired boy left, Sephiroth looked after him. Even though he would never admit to it, he had actually grown quite fond of Angeal's puppy. No matter how much he pushed him away, Zack understood him. Understood he needed his space, but was always as chipper whenever they were together. Yes, Zack was his light. And he just stole his pen. With that thought he sighed once again and began reading the report.

-.-.-.-

Cloud woke up to the sound of the shower. Rhea must still be here. He turned his eyes to his alarm clock. 6:30 a.m.

He stretched and yawned then closed his eyes again. Memories of the night before started filling his head. Was he angry at her still? He couldn't remember. It didn't matter much to him, anyhow.

Swinging his feet onto the floor, Cloud stood up and wondered what to do with himself until Rhea was out of the shower. He walked over to his desk and started routing through some homework when the noise of the shower stopped. He glanced back towards the bathroom. "I need to leave in ten minutes. Hurry up." he called to her.

She came out still soaking wet and very naked. Her hair fell past her shoulders and breasts bounced slightly as she walked over to Cloud. "It's all yours." she said suggestively while coming close enough so he body barely brushed up against his.

Cloud sighed and looked her up and down. She looked amazing. She had the best body he had ever seen on a girl and yet, this morning, it did nothing for him. Walking past her, he started to shed his clothes and closed the bathroom door behind him.

After his shower, Cloud got dressed and checked how much time he had. No time for breakfast. He packed his bag and headed for the door without a glance at his girlfriend.

"Are you not going to eat?"

"No time" Cloud responded, bending down to tie his boots.

"Take this with you." Rhea walked over, dressed only in one of Cloud's dress shirts. She handed him an english muffin with egg, cheese and bacon. Cloud stared at the food offering then up at Rhea. "Take it." She smiled sweetly.

Cloud took the food from her then turned towards the door. Pausing, he felt he should have said something, but couldn't think of what. He shook his head and left.

-.-.-.-

Cloud knew he was good. Not one of the drill sergeants could break his stride, nor could they bring him down.

Zack noticed this confidence as he watched the blonde take down man after man without so much as even a smirk. Once the sergeant called the fight over, Cloud trotted back into line and snapped back into attention. He could remember how that felt, knowing that you could hold your own and not receive any praise from your superiors. Zack as a little more cocky though. He would always be grinning when he made his way back into line.

The fact that he found someone who actually might make it somewhere made Zack smile. At least he would be able to visit Sephiroth again without having a book thrown at him. Sure, this kid is smaller in size, but he definitely made the most of his body. Zack found himself sizing Cloud up, imagining what his muscle would look like under the training clothes he was wearing now. The way his shirt clung to his sweat soaked body suggested he was larger than he appeared. Lean, yes, but built. Once he realized he was undressing Cloud with his eyes, he shook his head, smiled, and decided to get a better feel for this potential.

"SOLDIER on deck!" the sergeant shouted and all the boys snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease, grunts." Zack said, walking straight over to the sergeant and gave his most warming smile. "Sergeant, it's been awhile."

"You'd think you'd visit more seeing how I whipped you into what you are now." The sergeant smiled back. Cloud thought the sergeant looked awkward with a smile.

"This is true," Zack looked over the line of boys. "How are these grunts faring up?"

"Damn disappointing." He looked down his line of boys. "You'd think Shinra would have some sort of prerequisite in place, but instead I get sent this poor group of sorry excuse for boys to babysit."

Zack walked down the line of men, looking into each of their eyes seeing if they would stare him back. Every boy diverted their line of sight slightly. He got to the cute blonde he was watching earlier. "Your name, grunt?"

"Strife, sir. Cloud Strife." Cloud said, refusing to meet the SOLDIER's stare. Instead he focused just over Zack's left shoulder.

Zack shifted so he was facing Cloud directly and tried harder to catch the boy's eyes. "Are you not a little small to be here, Strife?"

Anger filled Cloud's mind and he tried to remain composed. "A weapon is an effective weapon regardless of its size if you know how to use it, sir." Still refusing to meet the man's eyes.

Zack chuckled and crossed his arms in front of him. "Confident, I see. That's good, grunt." He looked back at the sergeant, who was praying that the cadet wouldn't embarrass him. "Want to demonstrate?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Cloud felt his heart jump to his throat. Was he actually going to demonstrate his ability to a SOLDIER?

"With me." Zack removed Buster sword from its sheath and stuck it in the ground.

"Sir?" Cloud finally met Zack's eyes. Shiva, those eyes were so blue. When directed to his eyes, he felt like he was staring out into pure, open skies. Zack's smile dropped a little and he was… what? He was almost mesmerized by this kid's appearance. Small but strong. Blonde spiky hair framing the bluest, beautiful wide eyes he has ever seen.

Zack mentally shook his head to snap out of it and smiled once more. "If you hit me, I'll make sure you go somewhere, cadet."

Cloud stepped forward, unsure whether to attack the SOLDIER or hang his head in shame. Could he actually manage to hit a SOLDIER? The thought of having some sort of support in the future definitely was appealing, but if he actually managed to hit the SOLDIER, he thought he would piss himself in fright.

Zack took a few steps backwards, watching Cloud's face. His mind must have been racing because his eyes seemed to have zoned out and he seemed unsure of himself. "Well, grunt, you wanna hit me or stand there like a girl in awe of her favourite boy band?" Zack's smile turned into a smirk as he watched Cloud's eyes shift to his then fill with the same determination he felt when Angeal did this to him. He ended up getting is ass kicked by his late mentor but Angeal kept with him.

Cloud raised his fists and took a stance. Zack kept his arms to his side and stood casually a few feet in front of Cloud. Cloud took a deep breath and lunged forward, pulling his punch, dropping to the ground and swinging his leg out to try and take the SOLDIER down. Zack dodged his attack simply by leaping then backed up a few more feet. "Aren't we sneaky, but you'll have to do much better than that to even come close to hitting me." Zack teased. Cloud leaped up and charged the SOLDIER again, pulling every offensive move he knew. Zack blocked and dodged without losing his casual stance or smile. Cloud growled and swung his leg up to the SOLDIER's head only to be blocked once more. Zack grabbed Cloud's ankle and flipped him to the ground. Cloud fell with an umph and glared up to the SOLDIER who was still smiling down at him. The other boys were snickering to themselves. "Is that all you've got?"

Cloud got up and took an offensive stance again, raising his fists in front of him. Zack smirked then turned his back to Cloud. Cloud lowered his fists a little confused. Zack didn't move. _If you hit me, I'll make sure you go somewhere, cadet._ Zack's voice echoed in his head. Cloud lifted his fists again then charged the SOLDIER once more, but was thrown back to the ground before he realized Zack knew he was coming. Without missing a beat, Cloud grabbed a handful of gravel and chucked it in the SOLDIER's eyes and leaped to his feet, swinging a punch and connecting with Zack's jaw. Everyone in line gasped.

That's when true terror hit him. Did he seriously just hit a SOLDIER?

Zack, although looking unfazed, wiped the dirt from his face, stretched his jaw and grinned at Cloud. "Well done, cadet," Zack chuckled at Cloud's look of fear and disbelief. "Relax, I'm actually quite impressed you had the balls to pull such a stunt. Takes a brass pair to throw dirt at a superior." He walked over and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You wanna be in SOLDIER?"

Cloud, still in shock, nodded his head. "Yes, sir. More than anything, sir."

"Good." Zack smiled then swung his leg under Cloud's, causing the blonde to land shoulder first onto the ground. "Hang in there." With that he walked over to Buster sword and put it back onto his back. Without looking back to the blonde who was slowly getting up, Zack nodded to the sergeant and left. Cloud's eyes followed Zack as he walked away. The grace and strength in his stride – he wanted that, too.

"Strife!" the sergeant shouted. "Back in line! You think you're better than everyone else now because you got your ass kicked by a SOLDIER?" Cloud trotted back to his place in line and stood in attention as he was previously, but didn't miss the sideways glances he received from a few of his 'toonmates.

-o-o-o-

I had a lot of fun writing Zack. Did you have fun reading it?


	3. Chapter 3

Zack knew exactly where he was headed. He traveled the hallways as if on autopilot. He really didn't need to think about where he was headed, his mind was otherwise preoccupied. _That kid is hot._ he thought to himself. _Hot and quick, dear Shiva, he actually managed to hit me. _Before he could answer his own question of whether Cloud was just that good or if he was just losing his edge, he was at his destination. "Knock, knock, General." he called in coolly.

The General looked up at Zack and felt his eyes soften. "What have you come to bother me about now?"

Zack took his usual seat on the chair across from the General and swung his legs over the arm. "Bother you? No, General, you must be confusing me with someone else. I don't bother, I enlighten." Zack gave his best 'you-know-you-love-me' smile.

"Don't call me General when you're on a social visit." Sephiroth looked back down at his work.

"Who says I'm on a social visit?"

"Then get your damn legs off of the chair." Sephiroth said, looking straight into the violet eyes across from him.

Zack pouted then took his legs down. He leaned forward so he was closer to the desk. "I found someone."

"I thought you were already seeing that pretty girl in Sector 5?"

"No, I don't mean I found someone-"

"And my receptionist. And that Turk girl, Cissnei, was it? And the waitress at…"

"Sephiroth!" Zack rolled his eyes.

"If you're not on a social visit, it's General." Sephiroth corrected playfully.

Zack sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Let me know when I can tell you about this kid I found who might actually amount to something…"

Sephiroth leaned back into his chair and waited for Zack to continue.

After a brief moment of silence, Zack continued. "His name is Strife. Cloud Strife." He paused as the General rolled his chair back and started flipping through files in a filing cabinet. "He's fast, he's strong…"

"He's small." the General interrupted as he flipped through a file bringing his chair back to his desk.

"He's smaller than the other boys, sure, but this kid is built more in proportion in comparison to the others. He must train on his free time."

The general removed the picture from the file and handed it to Zack. "Yeah, but this picture was taken almost a year ago. You should see him now." Zack let his eyes roam over the picture of the blonde he fought with earlier. He looked a lot smaller than he is now, but those eyes held the same intensity that made something in his gut tighten. He felt his temperature rise as he kept his focus the eyes in the photograph.

"Zack?" The General noticed how intensely Zack was staring at the picture.

Zack tore his eyes from Clouds and looked up at the General. "He managed to hit me."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

Zack smiled and looked back at the blonde. "I told him I'd express my support if he managed to hit me." He chuckled softly, getting caught up at the captivating blue eyes. "The kid threw dirty in the face and punched me in the jaw. He actually threw dirt in my face!"

"Does he want it?" the General asked, noticing Zack's eyes soften as he continued to look at Cloud. "Or do you want it?"

Zack, a bit shocked, looked up at Sephiroth. "What? What do you mean?"

"Does cadet Strife want to become SOLDIER, or do you want him to be more accessible?"

Zack handed the picture back to Sephiroth, realizing how transparent he must have seemed staring at Cloud's picture. His attraction couldn't have gone unnoticed by the General. He sighed and leaned back into the chair. "He said he wanted to become SOLDIER more than anything. I believe him. I want to see what this kid is truly capable of." He filed the image of the cadet in his mind's keep folder. "I really think-"

"Okay, Zack." the General nodded softly.

Zack looked up at Sephiroth again. "I've never really noticed a guy like this before." Changing the mood of the conversation to a friend-based nature. "It's weird. I mean, I like women."

"A lot." Sephiroth interjected, noticing the change in formality.

"Yeah, well…" Zack's voice trailed off. "I think I'm going to get to know this kid better."

"Are you going to try and court him?" Sephiroth asked, looking at Angeal's puppy's face.

Zack paused before answering. "No." He got up from the chair and nodded to himself. "I want to be famous when he becomes one of the best." With a wink and a smile, Zack left Sephiroth's office.

-.-.-.-

Cloud woke up before his alarm. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Rhea was still clinging to him after the night they had last night. When he came home from training yesterday, he felt better than he had in awhile. He managed to hit a SOLDIER. Although still a little uneasy with the idea of actually hitting someone of that caliber, he had more confidence in himself than before. Rhea, noticing the mood, took full advantage of his high spirits and seduced him with every move. It worked.

He peeled Rhea off of him and got up out of bed. He still had another hour before needing to show up for training. He looked back down at Rhea. She was beautiful. She looked so peaceful and innocent as she slept and he wondered why he couldn't bring himself to fall in love with her.

"Mmm… Cloud?" Rhea murmured in her sleep. With that, Cloud narrowed his eyes and left the room.

After preparing a breakfast then showering, he decided to take the long route to training to kill off some time. Hitching his bag onto his shoulder, he locked his door and started walking.

There was a slight overcast making the world seem that much darker. Training in the rain was a bitch and Cloud prayed that the rain held off until evening. That's when he felt the first raindrop. He sighed heavily and tucked his frustration away. Minor nuisances… he'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. Closing his eyes for a moment, he let his head wander to wherever it liked. Somewhere between thinking about the upcoming day and pineapples, Cloud felt himself walk into someone. Stumbling back a few steps to regain his balance, his eyes flew open and he began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! Shit, are you alright? I wasn't watch-"

"It's okay, kid. It'd take a lot more than that… Hey! Strife!"

Cloud focused on the man in front of him. It was Zack. Memories of the day before bombarded his mind and he shook his head. "Shit, err, I mean, sorry, sir!" He snapped into a salute.

Zack chuckled and the cute blonde in front of him. "At ease, cadet." He swatted Cloud's arm down from the salute. "Geez, you just enjoy beating the shit out of me, don't you?"

"N-no, sir. I'm s-sorry, I was careless…" Cloud stuttered but was interrupted by Zack.

"You always this uptight? Hey, call me Zack when we're not on the clock." He flashed his best smile and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Where are you off to?"

Cloud attempted to allow his body to relax, but was struggling with that task. "I'm on my way to training, sir. Left a little early so I thought I'd take the scenic route."

"You're pretty quick." Zack offered. In seeing the confusion in Cloud's eyes and the lack of response, he decided to elaborate. "Yesterday? When you clocked me in the jaw? Pow!" Zack swung a fist into an uppercut. "I'm quite impressed."

Cloud searched his head for words but found none. "I-I'm so sorry about that."

"Naw, don't be. I told you to hit me and you did." he laughed lightly. "I think you might have something going for you."

Cloud's eyes lit up but he tried to hide it. It didn't go unnoticed, however.

"What would you say if I were to offer you a chance to learn from a SOLDIER's point of view?" Zack tried to catch those beautiful blue eyes with his own. "To train in ways beyond what you are doing now?" Cloud looked into Zack's eyes searching for the punch line of this joke, but only found what seemed to be sincerity. "A deal's a deal." Zack continued. "I promised to help you go places if you managed to hit me, and you did." Cloud was still at a loss for words. Zack knew if this kid was anything like himself… "Oh, well, if you don't want it. Sorry to bother you, Strife." With that, he turned and began to walk away. _Three, two, one…_

"Sir?" Cloud called out. The panic in his stomach fading a bit as the SOLDIER stopped walking away.

"Zack, remember?" Zack corrected.

"Umm, Zack, yes… uhh, would you be willing to help me out?"

Zack turned around and smiled. "Of course I'd be willing." He walked back over to Cloud and slung an arm around his shoulder. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious about it." Cloud smiled brightly. _Gods, that smile stops my world completely._ "When do you get off for the day?"

"4:30, sir." Cloud responded, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Zack's arm around his shoulders.

Zack removed his arm, much to Cloud's relief and tilted his head. "I guess I only have two rules." He watched Cloud's eyes fill with a dutiful determination and the blonde nodded his head. "One – My name is Zack. _Zaaack._ Say it with me - Zack."

Cloud smiled again in amusement and nodded his head again, his big eyes smiling along with his face. "Zack, got it."

"And two – " Zack narrowed his eyes and stared straight into Cloud's eyes. He lifted a hand and pointed to the blonde. "No more throwing dirt at me."

Cloud laughed. _Even his laugh is perfect_. "I think I can manage that." Cloud responded.

"Good." Zack laughed. He noticed his body temperature rise from seeing the blonde this way. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

"I think so, too." Cloud smiled. Then he noticed the time. "Damn, I gotta go."

Zack nodded and smiled softly at the blonde. "Meet me at the P gym at 4:45 then. We begin immediately."

Cloud offered Zack one last smile and nodded. "I'll be there."

"Good," Zack couldn't help himself staring into Cloud's beautiful eyes. "See you then."

With that, Cloud jogged away in the rain. Zack watched his form until it disappeared around the building. _Why are you acting this way…_ he asked himself. He had a girlfriend. He technically had several _girlfriends_, but he was courting one in particular who he thought he might actually like a lot. He didn't look at guys the way he looked at Cloud. He didn't think about guys the way he does Cloud. _Maybe you're a tiny bit gay?_ Zack mentally kicked his mind in the shin with that thought. No, Cloud was just a good looking guy. Any guy would think he's hot, straight or gay. _Hot or good looking?_ Zack rolled his eyes. He had a mountain of paperwork to get to. It would serve as a good distraction. With that, he made his way to his office.

-.-.-.-

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. For the entire day Cloud's mind was busying itself with the thought of actually getting one-on-one training with a SOLDIER. The thought of their encounter that morning made Cloud smile a bit.

"Strife!" the sergeant shouted. "What is that girly grin doing on your face? Did something I say amuse you?"

"Sir, no, sir!" Cloud called, snapping to attention and wiping his face of all emotion. The rain was pouring pretty hard.

"Still cocky about your pathetic display yesterday?" The sergeant stood in front of Cloud, only inches from his face. "Think you're better than everyone else here?"

"Sir, no, sir!" Cloud shouted, feeling the familiar frustration and anger beginning to build in his chest.

"Looks like you just bought yourself one hundred laps, beautiful." The sergeant smiled proudly to himself. "Go! You're not done until the laps are!"

_Fuck…_ Cloud swore to himself. There was no way he was going to complete the hundred laps before 4:30, and there's a good chance Zack would give up on waiting for him by the time he'd make it to the gym. Cloud's mind was filled with a string of curse words for the first few laps then he began strategizing how he could make this go quicker. He slowed his pace to preserve his stamina so he could run a constant pace for the remainder of his laps instead of tiring out and slowing down later. He still had training with Zack after this. Hopefully…

The thought of Zack sent a jolt of excitement through his body. The opportunity to be getting extra training from someone who is currently in the position he wanted to be in was unbelievable. Cloud smiled to himself again as he wiped his rain soaked hair back from his eyes. Zack was a pretty cool guy. Cloud thought that SOLDIERs were stuffy, war-driven, wouldn't-smile-if-your-life-depended-on-it kind of guys. There was something refreshing about Zack. It made him want to be a SOLDIER that much more. Originally he wanted to be just like his hero, Sephiroth. Sephiroth was the reason why Cloud joined Shinra in the first place. The thought of his promise to Tifa flashed through his mind and then the image of Rhea sleeping this morning followed. He closed his eyes and sighed. Focus on Zack…

He felt his body shutter in relief as he rounded the last bend on his last lap. A quick glance at his watch told him it was already 5:20. Zack, for sure, would not be waiting for him in the P gym when he got there. Cloud walked towards the building to retrieve his bag and made a quick pace towards the P building. Once inside he trotted towards the gym, his legs protesting to the extra work.

He pushed open the doors and sighed in relief once he saw the raven-haired man on the other side doing chin-ups. "You made it, Cloud!" he said excitedly as he dropped to the ground with the biggest smile.

Cloud dropped his bag to the floor and smiled back. "Yeah, I'm so sorry. The sergeant kept me late."

"No need to explain. I once had sergeant smiles-a-lot, too." Zack threw his arm around Cloud. "I hope you still have the energy for this evening."

Cloud noticed his body was too tired to react to the physical contact, so he smiled instead. "It'd take a lot more than one hundred laps to take me out." mocking Zack's previous comments on their other two encounters.

Zack laughed. "Oooh, Strife. You think you're funny, ya?" Zack grabbed Cloud's arms and pulled him to the center of the gym. Cloud smiled satisfied. Zack released Cloud's arm and took a couple more steps back. "No better place to begin than finding out what you can accomplish then we'll build from there."

Cloud nodded then took a defensive stance.

Zack looked him over and caught himself doing it again, letting his gaze linger on Cloud's abdomen. There was definitely an attraction. Zack looked back up to Cloud's eyes and noticed how they almost glowed with anticipation. "You're attacking me." he directed and took a defensive stance. "Attack me."

Cloud raised is arms and charged the SOLDIER. Zack blocked every one of his shots with ease and stepped back. Cloud kept rushing him with different strategies, each one being avoided by Zack. "Come on, hit me." Cloud growled and charged him again, this time Zack grabbed his shoulder and twisted his arm behind his back. Cloud grunted and tried to fight Zack off but with no prevail.

"You're thinking too hard about what you want to do to me." Zack coached, holding the blonde still but raising his arm a little more. Cloud fought back a whimper as pain shot up to his shoulder. "Offensive strategies are good and all, but you need to protect yourself from the tables being turned – like so" with that Zack tugged on Cloud's arm again. Cloud couldn't hide the pain this time as his whimper escaped his throat. Zack released Cloud's arm and shoved him gently forward.

Cloud turned around and rubbed his shoulder waiting for his next direction.

Zack smiled at him and motioned him to attack him again. Cloud raised his arms again and attacked Zack again, throwing his fists wildly and attempting to kick Zack's feet from under him. Zack had no difficulties blocking each attack. He chuckled. "Not so tough without dirt to throw, are ya?"

Cloud felt his heart race and continued to swing at Zack. Zack made a grab for Cloud's arm but it was blocked. With that, Cloud grabbed Zack's arm and flipped him to the ground. The fear of actually taking Zack down seized up in his chest again and he stared dumbfounded down at Zack, who was laughing on the ground.

"Yes!" Zack laughed "That's what I'm talking about! Don't leave yourself open." Zack sat up but seemed perfectly content sitting on the floor in front of Cloud. He looked up at those blue eyes and smiled greatly.

Cloud, noticing how proud Zack was of him, smiled back and offered his hand to pull him up. Zack smirked and took his hand. _So soft… so strong…_ He yanked him Cloud's hand and sent him tumbling over himself to the ground. Zack jumped to his feet and grinned. "Never let your guard down, Chocobo-head."

Cloud, once realizing that he had already impacted the ground, looked up at Zack with a smile. "You cheated!"

Zack threw a look of mock surprise on his face and gasped. "Cheated? Me?" He crossed his arms in mock hurt. "Why, I would never…" He sighed and shook his head. Cloud smiled at Zack's charade. Zack smiled back and offered Cloud his hand. Cloud took it and flipped Zack over himself, sending him to the floor.

Cloud jumped up to his feet like Zack did just a moment ago and laughed. "_Never_ let your guard down_,_ hmm?"

Zack looked utterly surprised and got to his feet, charging Cloud. Cloud blocked the first few shots but was pulled into a headlock. "You are a real comedian, aren't you, Cloudy-boy!" Zack laughed, struggling against Cloud's struggles.

Cloud tried to fight Zack off of him, but the SOLDIER was too strong. "Alright! I give up! I'm sorry!"

Zack let Cloud go then chuckled. "You're really something, Cloud."

Cloud looked up from straightening his shirt. Zack's eyes were on him. Such strong, piercing eyes. He looked back down at his shirt and smiled to himself. Maybe one day he would have eyes like that. Zack noticed that Cloud was deep in thought about something and tilted his head in question. Cloud continued to focus on his shirt, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"When do you want to do this next?" Zack asked.

Cloud looked back at Zack. "You're the teacher. When am I expected back?"

Zack smiled again at Cloud. _This kid is too cute._ "Daily, then. 4:45 right here. No weekends, though. You need your fun, too." Zack watched Cloud's eyes brighten up then turn into something more like an unasked question. "What is it?"

"I can meet you on the weekends, I mean, if you want." Cloud looked down to the floor and shifted his feet. "I mean, if you don't have a million other things to do. I know you're prob-"

"How about weekends we meet more socially, then?" Zack interrupted, noticing Cloud's discomfort. "We won't train, but I can take you places and teach you other things about being a SOLDIER other than fighting."

Cloud looked up at Zack with a huge smile. "Really?" His blue eyes locked on Zack's violet ones. "You wouldn't mind that?"

Zack's heart stopped when Cloud initiated the stare. Did his body really just tremble? "Of course I wouldn't mind!" Zack thought back about when Angeal made him an offer of a mentorship relationship. Zack was only too happy to accept. "I can teach you all kinds of things. I'll be…" He took a deep breathe. This kid's eyes were too beautiful. "I'll be, like, your mentor."

Cloud's smile broke wider and he nodded his head. "I'd love that, Zack!"

Zack smiled and nodded his head in return. "Now get out of here. Go enjoy the rest of your evening." Cloud remained looking at Zack. "You're still soaked from the rain. Go shower, eat, whatever. Be back here for 4:45 tomorrow." Cloud nodded and turned around making his way back to his bag.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Zack trotted over to Cloud. "This is me." He handed Cloud a card with his name and cell phone number on it. "In case you know you're going to be late."

"I don't recall seeing a phone in the middle of the field, but I wasn't really looking for one to begin with…" Cloud smile and tucked Zack's number into his wallet. Cloud stooped down and retrieved a pen from his bag. Grabbing Zack's wrist, he wrote his number on his palm.

"Smart ass…" Zack ruffled Cloud's hair. Cloud swatted Zack's hand away from him and punched him in the arm. Zack raised his eyebrows in surprise and laughed. "Oh really? So tough, eh, blondie?"

Cloud laughed and shoved Zack away again. Zack laughed back and began to make his leave. While passing Cloud he tripped him up, sending the blonde to the floor. Without looking back, he called out to the blonde, "See you tomorrow, Spiky!"

Cloud watched Zack leave and got to his feet. "Who are you calling Spiky, Spiky?" he said to himself and made his way to his place.

When he got home, Rhea was cleaning up after a dinner she ate alone. Upon hearing him come home, she glanced back and smiled. "Hi-ya, love. You're home late."

Cloud dropped his bag and took off his shirt. As he made his way to the shower, Rhea grabbed his arm. "Are you not going to eat? I saved you a plate. It's warming in the oven."

"Shower first." Cloud said, stripping the rest of the way to the shower.

The meal was welcome and Cloud closed his eyes just enjoying the taste. Rhea watched her boyfriend in adoration and chatted about whatever popped into her head. Cloud wasn't really listening.

After finishing his meal he opened his eyes and looked over at Rhea. She smiled back at him and tilted her head, much like Zack had done that evening. _Does she always do that?_ Cloud continued to look at her without saying a word. He felt light, almost content as she made her way over to him and started rubbing his back. He melted into her touch and allowed himself to be seduced into the bedroom where for the first time he let Rhea take total control over his body.

It felt so nice.

-o-o-o-

Have a second? Leave a review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Wow. A lot of people are actually reading this. Reading this or stumbling on the page by accident and leaving again. I'm happy! Hugs for anyone who leaves a review!

-o-o-o-

Aeris was trying to seduce her boyfriend around the same time, but with a lot less luck than Rhea. Down in the slums it was smart to find yourself someone who is willing and capable of protecting you. She was lucky enough to fall in love with a SOLDIER. She kissed Zack lightly on the neck as he went on about this cadet he had taken under his wing. Zack was a happy person – always smiling, laughing, and joking around, but something was different tonight. He wasn't interested in sex.

"The kid actually took me down. I mean, either I'm losing my edge, or he's actually going to amount to something."

Aeris sighed and sat back away from Zack, who didn't really seem to notice that she was ready and willing.

"I offered to be his mentor this evening and he said yes, so guess what? I'm a mentor now!" Zack smiled, looking over at Aeris, who seemed a little bored with this conversation. "You okay, babe?"

Aeris flashed a quick smile and nodded. "Yeah, perfectly fine."

Zack smiled again. "You'd like Cloud. He reminds me of a chocobo, only with really big, blue eyes." Zack recalled the picture he had stored in his mind of Cloud. "And he's really grown into the lifestyle. When he first-"

"Zack?"

Zack stopped and looked over at Aeris. "Yes, darlin'?"

Aeris smiled again and went over to her boyfriend. She began with licking his earlobe since she knew that was one of the quickest ways of turning him on and moaned softly into his ear.

Zack closed his eyes and let his body relax. This was definitely working for him. He was so caught up by Cloud to notice what his girlfriend was attempting to do. The image of those blue eyes flashed in his mind and his imagination started to roam. The image of Cloud's tongue by his ear took over instead of Aeris' and his body responded promptly to the new images. Zack moaned and the image became clearer. The way Cloud looked earlier, with his shirt clinging to his body, and that body straddling his hips as Cloud sucked on his neck. Aeris whispered nonsense into his ear and the image of Cloud vanished.

"Hmm?" Zack opened his eyes. "Oh, Aeris. Shit, I need to go."

"What?" Aeris sat up on Zack's hips and looked down at him.

Zack sat up and lifted the girl off his body. "I totally forgot about this thing Sephiroth asked me to have done by tomorrow morning." Zack rose to his feet and hurried towards his bag and shouldered it. "Sorry, babe." He flashed her a smile and winked.

"Zack, when will I get to see you again?" Aeris looked as though she was holding back tears. "It's just been a long time, since, you know…"

A pang of guilt overcame Zack and he thought to himself '_not for me'_. "I know, hun, but being in SOLDIER just sucks that way." He walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her head. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." Aeris looked down to her hands and frowned. "Hey, no frowning, it doesn't suit you." Zack knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. "I really don't want to go, babe, but you know I'll come running back at the first opportunity, right?"

Aeris smiled and looked up into those violet eyes she loved so much. "Yes, I know, Zack." She sighed and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Think about me?"

"All the time." He smiled and got up. As he made his way to the door, he wondered himself what brought him to lie to her. He had nothing planned for this evening nor was Sephiroth expecting something from him.

_Damn, Zack… why?_

'I'm not gay.'

_Last time we checked, Aeris was a girl._

'I was thinking about Cloud, though.'

_The kid's hot, so what?_

'I'm not gay!"

_Sex is sex, my friend, and it's been weeks, so… turn around. Go back._

Zack sighed at his inner voice and continued to make his way back to his place. He was sure he could busy himself with something to pass the time and keep his mind at bay. A cold shower first, maybe, then back to the mountain of paperwork still sitting on his desk.

-.-.-.-

The next day went just a slow as the last one. When Cloud was released from training he all but ran to the gym Zack and him met at and swung the doors open. They flew to the wall with a loud slam, startling Zack inside.

"Bad day, Blondie?"

Cloud's eyes went wide and he tried to suppress a huge smile. He knew he was fighting a losing battle and gave up, chuckling. "Over eager, I guess. Sorry for scaring you."

Zack laughed. "You didn't scare me."

"Oh, right. You only jumped ten feet in the air."

Zack shot Cloud playfully evil eyes and smirked. "Let us begin then."

Cloud felt himself learning new approaches through the evening. He was actually able to execute most of them without a flaw. Zack's encouragements and compliments gave him something to strive towards. This was so much more rewarding than drills with the sergeant. Zack had even said that he was proud of him for pulling off a move that took him a week to master. "I must be one hell of a teacher."

"Or I'm just one hell of a student." Cloud smiled back, eyes challenging his mentor.

Through training with Zack, Cloud felt himself ease up a little with the wall he almost constantly had up against the outside world. Zack began prying as to where Cloud grew up and Cloud simply stated that Zack would have to "beat it out of him". With that, Zack dropped Cloud to the floor and pounced on him, tickling him to no apparent end.

"Za- ack! S-Stop it!" Cloud laughed uncontrollably. He was beyond ticklish. "Stooop!"

"Where ya from, Chocobo-head?" Zack didn't cease his tickling attack. "I'll stop once you tell me. SOLDIER's honour."

"Zack!" Cloud's eyes began to water from the assault. "I'm from- Ahh! I'm from N-Nibelheim!"

Zack sat up proud of himself. "Nibelheim?" He didn't _not_ notice that he was still straddling Cloud's hips. "What a back-water sounding town."

Cloud laid on the ground without attempting to get up, catching his breath. "Yeah" he laughed. "It sort of is." He grinned, only noticing now the position they were in. Zack didn't show any signs of moving. "What about you? Where are you from?"

Zack smirked down at Cloud. "Guess you'll have to_ beat it out of me_."

Cloud laughed and attempted to get up, causing Zack to lean down and pin his arms to the ground above his head with one hand. "Gonna have to try harder than that, Chocobo-head."

Cloud growled and struggled to get his arms free. "Don't call me that!" he huffed and started bucking his hips trying to throw Zack off of him.

Zack rolled his eyes and grinned down at the blonde. "I really don't think you're in any position to be making demands." He wrapped his legs around Cloud's to eliminate any possible movement. Cloud continued to try to buck his hips, but the extra restraint had him completely pinned. "C'mon, _Chocobo-head_." Zack teased. "What's wrong? Can't get up?"

Cloud laughed through a grunt and kept struggling to no avail. Finally he gave up and looked up at Zack. _Damn, this in not a good idea…_ Zack thought to himself. He noticed that his body was already reacting to their position._ I should get off of him before it becomes too noticeable_. Zack sighed. _But this feels so good._ Zack shook his head and rolled off of Cloud taking a seat beside him. "So, why did you leave Nibelheim?"

Cloud sat up casually resting his arms on his knees. "Why wouldn't I leave Nibelheim?" Zack nodded and looked across the gym. Cloud, noticing Zack's gesture, decided to continue. "I wanted to become a SOLDIER." Zack looked back at Cloud with a small, soft smile. "I wanted to become a hero, just like the great General, Sephiroth." Zack raised his eyebrows and was about to say something, but Cloud kept talking. "There was this girl back home. She never thought anything of me. I thought maybe if I were to become a hero, she might even remember my name." _Who couldn't remember a guy like you, Cloud…_ Cloud looked over at Zack, not being able to read the emotion on his face. "Kind of stupid, isn't it?"

Zack cleared his throat and shook his head. "No, Cloud. That's not stupid at all. We all have a dream, and usually it's the people we care about that motivate that dream. To help make them come true."

Cloud nodded and started playing with his left hand. "Kind of a far-fetched dream, don't you think?"

Zack smiled at him. "What if I were to tell you that I could introduce you to Sephiroth?"

Cloud's eyes whipped up and stared straight into Zack's eyes. His whole body stilled and it almost seemed as though he forgot how to breathe. "What? You know the General?"

Zack chuckled. "Sephiroth is one of my closest friends."

Cloud continued to stare at Zack in disbelief. "I…" What was he going to say again? "That… what would I say to him?"

Zack shrugged and ruffled Cloud's hair. Cloud was still in too much of a shock to duck away. "Knowing Sephiroth, he'd probably do most of the talking. He'd probably run you through his list of a thousand questions to see how serious you were to the organization." Zack looked back into those blue pools and almost lost himself in them. "What do you say? You want to meet him sometime?"

Cloud seemed to snap out of it and kept Zack's intense stare. "Hell ya I want to meet him!" he laughed lightly. "Zack, I can't believe this!"

Zack smiled. "Friends help friends attain their dreams."

Cloud smiled and let his eyes soften. "Thank you, Zack…" he sighed heavily. "I'm lucky I kicked your ass that day at training."

Zack laughed. "I wouldn't say you kicked my ass. I'd say you got lucky. I still had the last shot."

Cloud laughed. "Whatever hurts your pride the least." With that, Zack tackled Cloud and they wrestled on the floor until both were too tired to move.

-.-.-.-

Rhea busied herself in the kitchen. Something about their quiet routine satisfied her. Being able to provide domestic security for Cloud made her happy and she smiled to herself as she prepared supper. Cloud didn't thank her or make too much of a point to tell her that he appreciated her, but she didn't need that. As long as he came home to her and offered affection, even if it was purely physical, she didn't mind. The memory of last night came to her head and she felt herself flush. Cloud was always the one to take control. She figured it made him feel more like a man, a true dominating alpha male when he took her, but last night he let her take the reins.

She smiled as she removed the pot from the oven and heard the door open. "Hi, baby. How was your day?"

"I actually had a great day." Cloud smiled as he made his way into the kitchen.

Rhea turned around and looked at him. Did he really respond with a full sentence? "Really? What's up?" She felt a jolt of excitement. Tonight was going to be a good night.

"I've been training with Zack after day end and he's actually friends with Sephiroth." Cloud smiled as he started pulling books out from his bag. "He's going to introduce me. I'm going to meet the great General." He looked up at her and smiled.

"That's wonderful news!" Rhea chirped. Cloud nodded and smiled. "You look so happy!"

"Wouldn't you be if you were friends with someone who was friends with your idol and was willing to introduce you?"

"Well, yeah, of course" She turned around and started preparing dinner again. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Sephiroth is the reason why I wanted to come to this shit-hole of a city in the first place." Cloud continued. Rhea nodded. "And Zack, he's teaching me so much. I learned so much more from him in the last few days than I have in the entire time I've been here."

"Feel like renting a movie and _not_ watching it?" Rhea grinned, looking over her shoulder.

Cloud didn't seem to notice. "I wonder if Sephiroth is anything like Zack. Probably not, Zack's pretty laid back. Sephiroth is probably more, I don't know, to the point. You know what I mean?"

Rhea put the prepared food on a plate and brought them to the table. "Yeah, I hear you. How about that movie?"

Cloud eyed the food then took a bite. "What I'd give to be able to take on the General one-on-one." He laughed to himself. "I'd get my ass handed to me on a silver plate."

"Cloud?" Rhea didn't touch her food.

"Hmm?" Cloud looked up at her, mouth full of food.

"Well, I was just…" She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. "Let's talk about something other than work." Cloud put his fork down and sat back in the chair. "It's just, I hardly get to see you anymore now that you're out with Zack all the time, and I thought it'd be nice to have an evening with the two of us."

Cloud looked around the room. "I'm here. You're here. It is just the two of us."

"Yes, but.." she paused "All you're talking about is work.

"Why can't you ever be happy when I'm happy?" Cloud narrowed his eyes, an anger rising in his chest again.

Rhea's eyes looked hurt and Cloud actually noticed it this time. He was also surprised to notice that it didn't affect him at all. "I am happy, Cloud. I really am. I just want to talk about us for a bit. I know you're excited about-"

"What about _us_ do you want to talk about?" Cloud started getting frustrated and it was showing in his voice.

Rhea looked down and began to play with her napkin. "I…" She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip. Cloud continued to look at her, waiting. "I, well… I just…"

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "Do you even have anything you want to talk about, or you just don't want me talking about something that I'm happy about?"

"I'm in love with you." There, she said it.

Cloud's eyes went wide and he caught his breath. _What the fuck…_ He let out his breath and looked down at his food. "What do you want me to say to that?" he asked quietly. Rhea kept her focus on her napkin and felt tears forming in her eyes. Cloud looked back up to her, feeling rather void of any emotion he thought would be present at a time like this. "Do you want me to lie to you and say I love you too?"

Rhea sighed shakily and shook her head. "No, I don't expect you to l-lo…" she fought back a sob. "I just thought you should know."

"Fuck, Rhea…" Cloud felt his anger grow. He needed to get out of this claustrophobic apartment. He got up and stormed to the door, slamming it shut on his way out.

Later that night when he got home, she was still there. She was sleeping in bed in one of his training shirts, hugging his pillow. It was obvious she had been crying for her eyes were red and swollen. _Why are you still here, do you not have a place of your own?_ he yelled in his head. He grabbed a pillow and threw it on the couch, throwing himself onto it afterwards. Sleep didn't come easily. _What was I suppose to say to her?_ Deciding to wash any guilt that he may have felt away, Cloud fell into an uneasy sleep dreaming about Tifa.

-.-.-.-

Zack found himself on his way to Sephiroth's office before he made plans on what he was going to do for the day. "I'm here! Now what do you want?" he asked with a grin as he made his way to his usual chair in front of the General.

"Hmm?" the General looked up from his work.

"I sensed that you _really_ wanted to see me, so I came." Zack grinned again. "What is it that you need?"

Sephiroth smiled, or, what Zack has learned was a smile but was more of a tightening of the lips. "How's your protégé doing?"

Zack grinned from ear to ear. "He's incredible. He's picking up fast. _And…_" Zack leaned forward for impact. "you – oh, great one, are his hero."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and leaned back into his chair. "And?"

"And…" Zack for once was momentarily at a loss for words. Only momentarily, though. "And, you're his damn hero, Seph. Geez, does that do nothing for you?"

"My name is _Sephiroth_, Zack, _and_ half the boys that go through this place see me as a hero." He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Yes, but not all of those boys are as good as this one. I think you should meet him." Zack smiled brightly.

"If I held a meet-and-greet with every boy who wanted to meet me, I'd get as much work done as you typically do." Sephiroth joked with his friend. Zack was the only person in this world who he could actually joke with. Well, the only one left he could joke with.

Zack's smile turned into a grin. "I'd be a favour for me. You owe me, remember?" Zack sat back into his chair. "That is, unless you want all of Shinra find out about your secret fetish for-"

"Alright!" the General sat at attention. "Okay, I'll meet your little cadet."

Zack smiled satisfied. "I thought you might want to. You'll like him, though. He's not like the other star-struck fan boys that talk about you. He actually wants to learn _everything_." He felt his gut tighten a little. Gods, how he loved to talk about Cloud.

Sephiroth nodded. "Fine. I'll make an appearance if it's that important to you."

"It is, Seph. Thanks."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at his nickname Zack insisted on. It really didn't bother him, though. If Zack only knew how much he'd be willing to do for him. He promised Angeal that Zack would be taken care of, and Angeal was his best friend. He'd uphold that promise even if his life depended on it. He looked at the boy in front of him ramble on and on about Cloud. Although he wasn't really listening, he enjoyed Zack's company. He trusted him, and Zack was the only one, other than the late Angeal, that he lowered his wall for. He smiled softly to himself as he watched Zack and wondered when the boy would realize how head-over-heels he was about Cloud. It was obvious to Sephiroth. Now Zack just needed to listen to his own words.

But it wasn't his place to tell him.

Zack smirked and tilted his head. "Alright, I need to get some work done."

"Yes, please." the General looked down at his own pile of reports.

Zack smiled and made his leave. It took all of his strength not to skip down the hall towards his own office. He couldn't wait until he could introduce Sephiroth to Cloud. The thought of how happy Cloud would be made him giddy and he couldn't help the extra bounce in his step as he made his way to his desk.

-o-o-o-

Hugs! Hugs if you leave a review! Am I doing alright or is this fic sucking?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for reading my fic up to this far! I'm so happy that people are liking it so far. I wasn't going to post this for another day or two (I wanna see reviews), but I couldn't wait after reading some reactions. This and the next chapter are pivotal to the story and I hope you all really enjoy them.

-o-o-o-

Cloud woke up to his back knotting. It took him a moment to realize where he was and another to remember why he was sleeping on his couch. A great way to start a Saturday. He sat up slowing and stretched his back, followed by his arms and legs. They shuttered in release. Looking over to his bedroom door, he wondered whether the girl was still there. He got up and started to make his way over. _Gods, please be gone. If she is still in there, I don't want to talk to her._ The satisfying of his curiousity was worth the risk. He gently opened the door to see her green eyes slowly look over to him. _Damn…_

"Good morning." she said softly. She sat on the bed dangling her feet.

Cloud leaned on the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest. No response.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you breakfast?" She tried to smile, but her lips wavered.

Cloud continued to look at her. "No."

She nodded and lifted herself off of the bed. "I can make extra, so you have something to eat later."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Rhea…" She looked up at him, hands busying themselves in his training shirt she wore. "Rhea, I don't need anything."

She let her hands drop. "That's just my point, Cloud. You never need anything, so I want to provide you with what you want. I'm trying so hard to make you happy, but it seems the more I do for you, the more you push me away."

"Maybe I don't want you to do anything for me, Rhea." Cloud broadened his shoulders. "I can take care of myself. I don't like this new act that you've been playing as of lately."

"It's not an act, Cloud. I love you. I know you don't feel the same way about me, and that's okay. But it doesn't change anything for me and-"

"That's just want I'm getting at. I don't love you." Cloud paused a second to allow the words to sink in. "I don't love you - probably never will, so you can stop with this 'wife' thing and go back to the way you were." He sighed heavily. He knew what he was saying was hurtful, but he didn't care. "I liked it better when we fucked then were on our merry way."

"Like a whore…" Rhea spat back.

"I… ugh, Rhea, I didn't call you a whore." He took a step towards her. "I wouldn't have given you a key to my place if I thought of you that way."

Rhea took a step towards him and looked into his eyes. "Sometimes I just feel-" She was interrupted by the sound of Cloud's cell phone.

Cloud tore his eyes away from hers and left the bedroom towards his phone. She followed him and watched him smile as he answered the phone.

Cloud couldn't help but smile. It was Zack. "Hey." he answered.

"Hey, Cloud. You busy? There's a carnival in sector 6 this weekend. I was wondering whether you were free, like, right now." Zack sounded like a little kid with the promise of, well, going to a carnival.

Cloud glanced back over to Rhea, whose eyes were watering up. "Yeah, I'm free now." He noticed a tear release itself and fall down her cheek. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I can come pick you up at your place." Cloud could hear Zack's smile broaden.

"Cool, I'm in the third block, number 34." Cloud thanked every Summon he could think of for getting him out of this stuffy place.

Zack sounded as though he was holding back a giggle. "Awesome, I'll be there in ten. Oh, and Cloud, are you afraid of motocycles?"

Cloud laughed and turned his back to Rhea. "You have a bike? No, I'm not scared of bikes. Zack, that is so cool!"

Zack laughed. "Are you afraid of straddling a bike behind me, holding onto me for dear life?"

Cloud smiled broadly. "I think I'll manage."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Zack hung up.

Cloud flipped his phone shut and turned towards the bedroom. Rhea followed him like a lost puppy and watched him change into baggy, dark washed jeans and a white and black patterned casual dress shirt. "Going out with Zack?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." Cloud didn't spare her a glance.

"Can we talk more when you get home?"

Cloud didn't answer. He walked past her back into the living room and threw his keys, phone, and wallet into his pockets. Without saying a word, he left the house.

After a few minutes of waiting in front of his building, Cloud heard a low rumbling sound approaching. _That must be Zack_. He felt his heart skip a beat and watched as a huge, black, beast of machinery pulled up in front of him. He thought he was going to blow a load in his pants.

"Hey, Blondie!" Zack smiled widely and took off his helmet.

"Zack…" Cloud couldn't tear his eyes off the sexy piece of machinery. "Fuck, she's gorgeous!"

Zack grinned proudly. "Her name's Fenrir. We go way back." He patted the bike affectionately.

Cloud walked around the bike once to get a good look at it. "Customized, upgraded from the original model… how the hell could you afford this? It's not like Shinra pays _that_ well."

Zack watched Cloud's eyes roam over his bike and felt his heart flutter. _So beautiful…_ "Have you ever driven a bike before?"

"Yeah, well, sort of." Cloud's eyes remained inspecting the bike. "I've driven a family friend's bike back home a few times, but just around town square. Never on the road."

Zack smiled. "You wanna drive, then?"

Cloud's eyes flew up to meet Zack's. "What? Are you serious? I've never driven on the road before. I couldn't-"

"Come on." Zack got off the bike and tossed Cloud his helmet. "We'll take the back roads. You'll be fine."

Cloud stood in awe. _Is he serious?_ He looked down at the helmet then back to Zack.

"The helmet goes on the head, like so" Zack pulled an extra helmet from the storage compartment and put in on his head in an instructive manner. After it was on and fastened, he gestured completion. "Ta-da!"

Cloud laughed and put the helmet on. "It's your funeral if I crash this thing." He hopped on the front of the bike and began getting a feel for where everything was.

Zack smiled and hopped on behind Cloud. "There, that's the ignition." He tapped the handles. "Breaks and speed."

"Got it." Cloud looked over the rest of the buttons and knobs. Yeah, he could do this.

Zack pushed himself closer to Cloud and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Ready whenever you are, captain."

Cloud launched the bike into gear and they were off.

Taking the back roads was a good idea, since it took Cloud a few minutes to control the awesome power this bike had to offer. Every so often, Cloud would hear Zack laugh but it was followed by a tightening around his waist. _Damn, Cloud smells so good._ After a few kilometers, Cloud got daring and kicked up the speed a bit. Zack would shout directions over Cloud's shoulder as they headed towards the carnival. A mile ahead Cloud saw the flashing lights and a farris wheel. He pulled the bike to a halt at a parking space and waited to Zack to dismount.

Zack got off and pulled off his helmet. "See! You're a natural." Cloud got off and took off his helmet and looked over at Zack with the biggest grin on his face. "Non-combat rule number one:" Zack smiled "Travel in style." Cloud laughed, and they both headed towards the entrance of the park.

Dinky carnival music played over the loud speakers and vendors where shouting into the crowd. Children were running through the crowd with the same delighted, energetic faces as Zack currently was sporting. "What do you want to do first?" Zack said excitedly as his eyes roamed over the atmosphere.

"I'm here for the company. Lets do whatever you want to do." Cloud responded, absorbing Zack's happiness into himself. He felt good.

Zack grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him into line for a roller-coaster that claimed to be the fastest in the world. Cloud looked over the structure of the ride and worry began to form in the pit of his stomach. When Zack noticed this, he slung an arm around the blonde and tilted his head. "You're not afraid of roller-coasters, are you?"

Cloud looked up at how high the coaster went and shook his head. "No, it's not that." He looked back down to Zack. "I do have a tenancy to get motion sickness, though." He grinned.

Zack laughed and ruffled Cloud's hair. "Aww, Chocobo-head. It's okay. Take this as a lesson as you're going to travel a lot when you become SOLDIER." He smiled down at the blonde, his arm still around his shoulders. _This looks good.. I like this…_ "Besides, if you need to get sick, let me know and I'll get you off. Promise."

Cloud smiled and took a deep breath. _Why is he holding me so close for so long?_ He waived the thought off. He really didn't mind.

As they moved to the front of the line, Zack took his arm back and grabbed Cloud's wrist, pulling him to the front car. "Strap in, Cloud!"

Cloud did just that and looked over at Zack, who was squirming in anticipation. He allowed himself to smile at that. _Just like a kid, it's cute. Wait, what? Cute?_

Before he had a chance to think that last thought through, the roller-coaster started and began ascending a steep slope. Zack dangled his feet and smiled over at Cloud.

"How are you going to get me off, exactly, if I'm going to be sick?" Cloud grinned over to Zack.

Zack's eyes went serious for a second. "I'll do it, Cloud. For you, I'll get you off safe and sound if you need it." Cloud looked into Zack's serious eyes and saw pure determination. Then Zack went back to smiling and raised his eyebrows. "Ready?"

Cloud felt better and looked in front of him. The coaster was about to drop. "Ready!"

The roller-coaster dropped and ran through its predetermined course. Cloud could hear Zack laughing beside him and allowed himself to do the same. His stomach lurched a bit, but Zack's voice rang through his mind. _I'll get you off safe and sound if you need it._ He smiled and felt a bit better. The rush of wind through his hair felt good and the loud wind almost deafened him.

"Look at that, Cloud!" Zack shouted, pointing to the city spanned in front of them. "The world is ours for the taking!"

Cloud laughed and looked out the skies. The feelings he felt when with Zack he almost thought to be impossible. Zack really brought out the best of him. He could be himself, without having to worry about what others would think. Zack seemed to see right through his dark moods and stare straight into his soul, where the real Cloud was kept hidden. The coaster started to slow to a stop and he looked over at Zack, who was grinning back at him. "You okay, Spiky?"

Cloud smiled widely. "Never better, Spiky."

Zack laughed and helped Cloud off the car. Cloud's legs were a little wobbly and Zack held his hands to help steady him. "Whoa, there. You okay to walk, or do I need to carry you?"

Cloud grinned. "I think I got it." Zack let go of one of his hands, but held the other for safe measure. After taking a few steps without falling, Zack let his other hand go. Cloud felt a pang of disappointment, but quickly washed that away without thinking of it much.

Zack dragged Cloud on a few more rides before they stopped for lunch. "Lunch of champions!" Zack laughed, sliding into a bench, putting his plate of french fries and hotdogs down. Cloud sat across from him and grinned. When was the last time he had such a good day? _Never…_

"I was thinking, after this, we hit up a few games then go on a few more rides." Zack said, swallowing a mouthful of hotdog.

Cloud nodded, his own mouth full.

The two all but wolfed down their food then headed to the games area, chatting about nothing and everything at the same time.

"You never told me where you're from." Cloud mentioned.

Zack grinned. "I believe that's because you haven't beaten it out of me yet." Cloud chuckled and shook his head. Zack grinned and shoved Cloud gently when his eyes went wide and he laughed.

Cloud followed his eyes to see a yellow stuffed chocobo. "Aww, Zack!" he moaned.

"I… I have to win that for you! I must!" Zack grabbed Cloud's wrist and dragged him over to the booth.

"Knock over the bottles, sir, and win a prize." the carny pitched. Zack slapped gil onto the table to took his bucket of balls. With a swift pitch he knocked over all of the bottles and grinned over at Cloud. The carny handed him a stuffed moggle.

Zack handed it back to him and pointed to the stuffed chocobo. "Keep them coming until I win that."

The carny grinned and winked at Cloud, understanding what was going on. Cloud felt himself blush slightly and looked over to Zack, who was already pitching his second ball.

A few balls later without a single miss, the carny laughed at Zack's expertise and handed him the stuffed chocobo. "You're good, sir. Here's your prize. Give him a good home."

Zack took the chocobo and looked over at Cloud. Cloud smirked to hide his smile and looked to the ground. Zack laughed and shoved the chocobo into Cloud's arms. "You two belong together."

Cloud took the chocobo and bit his lip, looking up at Zack. "Thanks, Zack."

Zack smiled back and slung his arm around the blonde again, walking towards another booth.

"Hit the target, win a prize!" another carny shouted. Both Cloud and Zack looked over at the booth.

"Think you're a better shot that a good-for-nothing grunt?" Cloud asked Zack, tilting his head towards the booth.

"Oh, you're on!" Zack laughed, trotted towards the booth.

The carny handed both Cloud and Zack a water pistol and stood back. "Go!"

The two boys aimed then fired the water pistol into the target. The balloons attached to the top began filling up with water. Zack was impressed by Cloud's aim and laughed. "Holy shit, Chocobo-head. You're not half bad!"

Cloud grinned as his balloon filled completely first, stopping the water supply to the guns. "Blonde kid wins!" the carny shouted, shoving a stuffed dog into his hands.

"What the hell, Cloud!" Zack was shocked. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Cloud grinned again and shoved the stuffed dog into Zack's arms. "I grew up in a backwater town."

Zack laughed and kissed his stuffed dog. "Thank you. I love him."

Cloud picked up his chocobo and the two of them made their way towards a 30-foot drop ride.

Chocobo and puppy aside, they got strapped in and glanced over at each other. "I don't think I could get you out of this one if you need to be sick, huh?" Cloud chuckled. "Thankfully it's a short ride… or, fall."

Cloud nodded as the seats began to rise. The scenery was beautiful. They never got to see Midgar this way before. As they reached the top, Zack looked over at Cloud, who was staring out at the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Cloud said.

"Beautiful..." Zack answered, not moving his eyes from the blonde boy.

"3" the speaker boomed.

"2"

"1"

The seats fell. Cloud tried to shout out, but the air drowned him. He reflexively reached over and grabbed Zack's hand who instantly squeezed his in return. A calm came over Cloud and he found himself wanting this ride to never end. The strength and protection he felt with his hand in Zack's was foreign and it took him by surprise. So much so that he didn't realize that the seats had come to a stop and Zack was grinning at him. Cloud blushed and took his hand back reluctantly and tried to act as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Fuck, I didn't have a voice on the way down…"

Zack jumped down off his seat and laughed. "This has always been one of my favourite rides." He took Cloud's hand in his own and helped him down off of his seat. Cloud's heart began to throb. _Why am I acting as though I have a crush on this guy?_ "You okay, Chocobo-head?" Zack asked concerned.

Cloud grinned and picked up his stuffed chocobo. "Yeah, fine."

Zack seemed satisfied and picked up his stuffed dog. "Where to next?"

"Good evening, Zack." a smooth, deep, rich voice came from behind them. Zack grinned knowing who is was and turned around to greet his friend. Cloud, on the other hand, glanced over his shoulder, eyes frozen on the man, and had to fight his body to turn around without shaking.

"Hey Sephiroth!" Zack beamed, taking a second to notice Cloud's state of shock. "What brings you out to the carnival?"

"Looking for you, actually. I could use a pick-me-up." the General said, looking over at the blonde, who still hadn't said anything. "You must be Cloud."

Cloud nodded, then as though something in his head snapped, he stood in salute. "Yes, sir. Cloud Strife, sir."

Both Zack and Sephiroth chuckled and Zack swatted Cloud's arms down from his salute. "No, no, silly. Social visit. You don't need to worry about Shinra formalities when the three of us are out as friends."

Cloud let his arm slowly drop and looked up at the General waiting for a sign as to whether he was doing the right thing or not. Sephiroth just smiled and nodded "How are you enjoying the carnival, Cloud?"

Cloud allowed himself to smile and looked over to Zack. "We're having a great time. I think we've hit up pretty much every ride and game here."

Zack nodded at Cloud and grinned. "What do you say we ditch this place and go get drinks? It's on me tonight."

Cloud smiled and looked over at the General, who also had some sort of smile on his face and nodded back. "Okay, Zachary. Lead the way."

Zack whipped his head to the General and narrowed his eyes. Cloud snorted in amusement. "I told you to _never_ call me that!"

Sephiroth chuckled and Cloud almost found himself in awe as to how casual his friend was with his hero. "Is that not your name? Zack is short for Zacha-"

"Listen, Sephy!" Zack shot back and winked at Cloud. The look of mock disgust on the General's face was too much and Cloud couldn't hold back as a laugh escaped from his lips. "Yeah, see, two can play at this game." Zack continued, satisfied.

The three made their way to the parking lot, Zack and Sephiroth bickering back and forth about what name they aren't allowed to be called.

"Where's your ride?" Zack asked Sephiroth, who motioned towards a black Roles Royce with driver waiting.

Cloud's jaw dropped and eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Sephiroth looked over at Cloud then to Zack and smirked.

"What did I tell ya earlier, Cloud?" Zack ruffled the blonde's hair. "Travel. In. Style." With each word he tapped Cloud's nose and grinned. Cloud blushed lightly and stopped beside Zack's bike. Zack tossed Cloud a helmet and called out to Sephiroth. "Hey, we'll meet up at Seventh Heaven." Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder and nodded before stepping into the car. "You wanna drive again?"

"You drive this time. Sector Seven is a maze and I don't want to be responsible for getting us lost."

Zack grinned and handed Cloud his stuffed dog. "Take care of him, then." He put on his helmet, hopped on the bike and waited for Cloud to do the same. After getting on the bike, Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack and felt the same calm come over him as earlier. He was surprised how calm he felt considering he had just met his hero and was about to go out for drinks with him. Zack just had that effect on him and he allowed himself to smile softly to that. He held his chocobo and Zack's dog in his arms, pinned against Zack's body enjoying his scent, and the raven-haired boy started the bike.

It's only took Cloud a minute to realize that Zack was a crazy driver and he held on tighter, causing Zack to chuckle and speed up.

-o-o-o-

I had a blast writing this chapter. Please, let me know what you think – I'm curious!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – I'm loving it that people seem to be enjoying my fic! Thank you to everyone who is reading this and an extra hug for those who are leaving reviews. You guys are awesome! Now, on with the story –

-o-o-o-

Zack and Cloud beat Sephiroth to the bar. This didn't surprise Cloud because Zack drove like a maniac. At first he was a little nervous, but he allowed himself to trust Zack and his body relaxed in response.

Zack led Cloud to a booth and waited for Cloud to sit first. Cloud took the first seat and Zack slid in beside him. This arrangement was fine by Cloud. Sitting beside the General would be too intimidating and having Zack by his side made him feel a little more comfortable.

"Didn't want to let them go?" Zack laughed, looking down at the two stuffed animals Cloud was still clutching on to.

_Damn!_ Cloud had forgotten about the toys he was still holding and rolled his eyes. "I guess I forgot I was holding them. I was too busy praying we didn't get killed on the way here."

"Aww, Chocobo-head…" Zack tickled the top of the stuffed chocobo's head. "I wouldn't have gotten you killed. I like you too much…" He paused and looked confused for a second. "Oh, wrong one!" He looked up at Cloud and stroked his blonde hair gently. "Aww, Chocobo-head…" he began again.

Cloud swatted Zack's hand away from his head and tried to look angry. He shoved Zack's stuffed dog into his arms and crossed his arms over his own chocobo. "You think you're funny…" he mumbled. At that moment his eyes were redirected to the General's entrance. Zack waived Sephiroth over.

"Cloud, good to see you're still alive after the ride of possible death." Sephiroth tilted his head towards Zack.

Zack sent him a glare as the waitress came over. "Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?" She was a petite woman with shoulder-length blonde hair. Her face was painted with make-up and she radiated a mock friendliness.

"What do you drink, Cloud?" Zack asked the blonde trying to get a good look at what was on tap over at the bar.

"What do you have on tap?" Cloud asked the waitress.

"We have Mount Ice Draft, Pier Four Brew, Gongagian Dark, Gongagian Pale, Kalm Finest, and of course Midgar Brew."

The three looked at one another. Sephiroth said he was indifferent and Zack looked over to Cloud. "Your choice, Chocobo-head." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Gongagian Dark, then." Cloud said.

"Okay, one rule." Zack instructed. "No Gongagian beer."

"Why not?" Cloud asked. "I happen to like Gongagian beer."

"Why not? Because it tastes like piss." Zack answered back and smiled. "Choose anything else."

"Actually, sir." the waitress began. "The people of Gongaga are proud of their unique brew and it's very popular all around the world."

"Actually, lady," Zack said back in a totally friendly and joking around manor. "I'm from Gongaga and realize that _my people_ are proud of their brew, but it doesn't change the fact that it tastes like piss." He gave her one of his best smiles.

She blushed and giggled. "I didn't realize, err… sir?"

"Zack." he corrected.

"Wait! What?" Cloud interrupted. "Ha! You let it slip! You're from Gongaga?" He smiled widely, Sephiroth noticing how this boy's eyes lit up the entire room. "That was far easier than beating it out of you!" he laughed. "And you said Nibelheim sounded like a backwater town?"

Zack watched Cloud in awe of how perfect he looked right now and narrowed his eyes to hide his adoration. "Pick a beer, Spiky."

"Fine, Midgar Brew then."

The waitress smiled and winked at Zack before turning towards the bar. She made sure to swing her hips for Zack to watch. He barely noticed as his was watching the blonde's face.

"So, Gongaga huh?" Cloud smiled, looking over at Zack.

"Shuddup…" Zack grinned at Cloud's smile. "So General," Zack tore his eyes away from the blonde. "What have you been up to these days aside from work? Every time I come to visit you're chained to your desk drowning in paperwork."

Instead of answering, Sephiroth eyed the toys both boys were holding on to. A thought crossed his mind and he couldn't help but let a small smile show. Zack noticed Sephiroth looking down at his dog and Cloud's chocobo and waited for an explanation of what was going through his head. Cloud noticed too, and immediately began regretting bringing them into the bar with him.

"I find it rather funny," the General began. "Zack, you call Cloud Chocobo-head, right?"

Zack nodded and grinned over to Cloud who glared back. "And, Cloud, did you know Zack's nickname is Puppy?" He pointed to Zack's stuffed dog.

Zack's jaw practically dropped to the table and Cloud burst out laughing. Zack tried to regain composure. "Sephiroth, did you really need to tell him that?" Cloud was still laughing. "Oh, shuddup, Spiky. It's not like I got to choose my nickname."

Cloud tried to stop smiling but couldn't. "Not like I got to choose mine either, Puppy."

Zack punched Cloud in the arm as the waitress brought them a pitcher of Midgar Brew. She put a glass in front of all three boys and 'dropped' a napkin in front of Zack. Confused, Zack picked it up after she left and rolled his eyes at her number.

"Zack tends to attract a lot of attention from the ladies." Sephiroth explained, looking over to Cloud who looked curious as to why she left only one napkin.

Zack sighed and put the napkin under his glass as Sephiroth began pouring from the pitcher, filling the three glasses. "So, Cloud," the General began "What are you doing with Shinra?"

Cloud looked up at the General then over to Zack, who was watching him. "I, uhh…" he found it much easier to talk to Sephiroth when joking around with Zack. Talking directly to him was, well, intimidating. "I guess I wanted to become a somebody." Sephiroth, finished pouring the beer, put the pitcher down and looked over at the blonde, waiting for a further explanation. "I'm from Nibelheim. There's not a whole lot going on there. I guess I'm looking for a little adventure and wanted to do something that will be able to help people." It was getting difficult to continue talking as the realization of talking to his hero sunk in.

"When you say you wanted to become a somebody, what do you mean by that?" Sephiroth asked. Zack watched the blonde's eyes.

Cloud took a sip of his beer and licked his lips. "I want to make a name for myself." He looked over to Zack. Zack smiled at him reassuringly. He began to feel more confident. "I want to become a hero, I guess, like you."

Sephiroth nodded as he took a sip from his glass but seemed almost emotionless. "You sound like your mentor." He tilted his head towards Zack. Cloud looked over to Zack again, who was still smiling his way. Zack nodded. "Did you find it easy to leave Nibelheim, your family, and friends?" Sephiroth continued.

Cloud looked back to Sephiroth. "Yeah, umm…" He began drawing circles on the table with the condensation from the glass. "It wasn't hard. The hardest part was leaving my mother, but I really didn't have any friends back home and my mother, after getting the idea that I was definitely leaving, was more supportive."

"Why did you not have friends back home?" Sephiroth pried.

Cloud didn't remove his gaze from the water circles. "I was the town runt, I guess. Nobody liked me, peers or adults."

Zack sensed Cloud's uneasiness. "If they could only see you know, huh? Look how far you've come." Cloud looked over at Zack seeming almost ashamed of what he had let slip. "Cloud, you've made it to Alpha. Not a whole lot of people can do that." Cloud nodded.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud, then to Zack and back to Cloud. Zack was Cloud's pillar, it seemed. He saw a lot of similarity between these boys and the way Zack and Angeal were at first. Cloud seemed to draw a lot of strength from Zack and Zack was more than willing to provide it. "What is the next step for you, then?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud looked back at the General then over to the bar. "I want to become a SOLDIER." Sephiroth waited again for a further explanation. Cloud looked over at Zack again. "Zack's been teaching me a bunch of things to help me get ahead of my company. We've been training after day's end." He smiled softly to Zack, who reciprocated. "And, I hope before too long I'll get the opportunity to apply for the SOLDIER program."

Sephiroth nodded. "Why do you want to become a SOLDIER?"

Cloud's eyes met Sephiroth's for the first time and he noticed how the green orbs glowed intensely even though his face stayed calm. It reminded him of Zack's violet ones. "Why?" Cloud almost seemed at a loss for words. "I, umm… I guess it's an accomplishment I've always had set out for myself since I was young." He was starting to get uncomfortable again and looked over at Zack, who was still smiling at him. He felt his body relax. "I read about you in magazines and they always spoke of the missions the Great General went on, everything you've accomplished and the people you've helped. It all seemed so glamorous and, well, I guess I wanted them to write about me like that someday."

"Of course they're going to make it seem glamorous," Sephiroth said "but being in SOLDIER is a lot of hard work and you see things sometimes you really wish you hadn't."

Cloud looked over to Sephiroth and nodded. "I understand that, but the satisfaction of a job well done, to know I've helped someone - that would be my compensation."

Sephiroth finished his beer and sent a silent smile Zack's way.

"We'll get you there, Chocobo-head." Zack grinned.

Cloud felt a surge of excitement fill his chest and he looked over to Zack again smiling. "Thanks, Zack." A strong feeling of fondness filled his heart towards the raven-haired boy.

After a couple more beers and more SOLDIER talk, the General's phone began to vibrate. He answered it. Without saying a word, he listened intently, nodded and hung up. "Sorry to cut our night short, but I'm needed at Professor Hojo's lab."

Zack and Cloud stood up as the General got up from the booth. "Zack, I'm sure you'll bother me with a visit tomorrow."

Zack chuckled. "Like clockwork."

Sephiroth's expression softened then he looked over to Cloud, holding out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Cloud." Cloud took the General's hand and shook it. "I'm sure we'll be running into one another more often."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "I look forward to it."

The General gave a short, small smile and made his leave.

Cloud watched the General leave then felt Zack's eyes on him. He looked over at the raven-haired boy with the biggest grin on his face, his eyes lit up like a full moon in a black sky. "I can not believe that actually happened!"

Zack grinned back and filled both of their glasses again, emptying the pitcher. "So, what do you think of him?" He watched Cloud's eyes very closely. "Is he everything you could have ever dreamed?"

Cloud looked confused momentarily before draining his glass with one gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "He's a lot more…" He searched for the right words, none coming to him. "I don't know, like… I guess he's more human than I had in mind." He shook his head at his last sentence. "I mean, I've always… ugh…"

"You made him out to be a God and you realize that he's no more than you or I with a helluva lot more training?" Zack tried to smile, but this time it didn't come out so easily. He saw a fascination in Cloud's eyes when he looked at the General. Maybe Cloud had glorified him too much in his head. Did he sense an attraction? A pang of jealousy ached in his chest. _Get a grip, Zack. It's not like you'd have the balls to ask him if he'd be interested in a relati…_

"He's nothing like you or I." Cloud shook his head. "He's _the_ General Sephiroth!" Cloud felt his head swim with alcohol. "Where's that waitress lady? We need more beer."

Zack laughed and looked over his shoulder towards the bar. The waitress noticed him immediately and smiled his way. "Another pitcher, gorgeous?" Zack called across the bar. She nodded and grabbed another pitcher. Zack turned back towards Cloud and shifted so he was completely facing the blonde.

"How do you do that?" Cloud asked, still looking towards the waitress.

"Generally people in service industries are quite generous about serving you if you ask them nicely." Zack grinned.

Cloud punched Zack's shoulder as the waitress set the pitcher between them and looked down at Zack. "Anything else, Zack?"

Zack turned around nonchalantly and shook his head. "Nope, not yet, thanks."

As she left, Cloud narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to Zack. "That – there. How do you get girls swooning over you?"

Zack looked back at the waitress then over to Cloud. "I guess I'm a natural flirt." He shrugged his shoulders. "Girls respond to flirting." Cloud nodded and sat back, still facing towards Zack. "You can't honestly tell me you've never had a girl all over you before. I wouldn't believe it for a second."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and his eyes darkened. "Not random waitresses."

Zack smiled. "So, is there a special someone in your life?"

Cloud's eyes darkened further and his mouth went into full frown mode. "Yeah, I guess so."

Zack tilted his head and attempted to catch the other's eyes. "What does all of this mean?" he asked, waving his hand towards Cloud's face.

Cloud poured himself another glass and took a long swig from it. He was already opening himself up to others, why stop now? "Her name is Rhea." The pang of jealousy in Zack's chest tightened. "Her and I started hooking up about a year ago and since then she's conned me into giving her a key to my place." Zack nodded, watching different emotions cloud across Cloud's face. "She told me that she loved me, but I don't feel the same way. It's like…" Cloud sighed heavily and took another long sip from his glass. "It's like, I liked the way things were before, you know?" His eyes looked a little angry as he began to play with the feathers on top of the stuffed chocobo's head. "I liked things when they were casual, and now I feel stuck in this… this… ugh." He ran his hand through his hair. "this fucking relationship."

Zack's jealousy eased up. "Why don't you talk to her about how you feel?"

Cloud nodded. He was beginning to feel drunk. "She's tried talking about things, but I just don't have the energy for her anymore, let alone the patience."

"Just make it painfully clear to her, then." Zack smirked. Oh yes, he had answers and years of experience. "You want sex and that's it. Ask her for the apartment key back. She'll get the message."

Cloud's head continued to swim. "I… I don't want to…" he sighed. Nothing he wanted to say made sense. He didn't want to hurt her but he did whenever things got too weird for him. He didn't want to leave her but he never wanted her around.

"Cloud," Zack noticed his mental anguish. "You need to make _you_ happy before you can make anyone else happy." He tilted his head and caught the blonde's eyes with his own. "You okay?"

Cloud sighed again and frowned. "Everything's changed since I joined Shinra. I guess that's what I wanted, but… not like this."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, eyes softening. A need to protect Cloud and be the one that made him happy grew in his chest, replacing the jealousy.

Cloud continued to play with the feathers on the chocobo's head. His looked into Zack's eyes. "It doesn't matter." He tried to fake a smile. "What about you? Do you have a girl?"

Sensing Cloud's reluctance to go on about himself, Zack decided to let it go for now. "Several." he grinned. "One in particular, though, yeah." Cloud's fake smile turned into a smirk as he waited for Zack to continue. "Her name is Aeris. She's down in sector five slums. She's sweet and all…" He paused.

"I feel a 'but' coming on." Cloud coaxed.

"I guess you and I are more alike than we know." He sighed, still looking into Cloud's eyes. "It's just physical. I don't know what she thinks, but I couldn't ever settle down with her." He shook his head.

Cloud picked up his beer and held it up. "To uninformed fuck buddies."

Zack laughed and clinked his glass against Cloud's.

A few hours later talking about everything that came to their now drunk minds, Cloud and Zack decided to call it a night. Zack laughed as the blonde struggled to stand up straight and held Cloud by the elbow. "You okay to walk, there?"

Cloud giggled and held his chocobo close to his chest. Zack smiled and hugged his puppy close too. "I'm f-find…" Cloud mumbled.

"Find?" Zack chuckled. "Well good. As long as you're find, then."

Cloud laughed and grabbed onto Zack's arm when the air hit him outside. "Guess this means I'm driving?"

Cloud's eyes went wide. "No, no, no, nooo…" He shook his head dramatically. "You can't drive and drink… mmm…" Cloud's moan sent a shiver down Zack's spine. "I mean drink and drive."

Zack laughed again. "My gods, Cloud. You're too cute when you're drunk."

"I'm not cute. I'm rugged." Cloud pouted.

Zack had to stop walking towards his bike because he was laughing so hard. "Okay, Chocobo-head. Hold my puppy." He gave Cloud his dog and pulled the boy to where he had parked his bike. After taking his seat, his tugged on Cloud's arm. Cloud got on the bike and put on his helmet. "Hold tight." Zack instructed.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack with the stuffed animals pinned again his arm and Zack's sides. He shuffled closer as Zack turned on the bike and leaned his head against the older boy's back. He smelled so good. Zack smiled. He was definitely growing fonder of the blonde by the second.

On the way home, Cloud tried his hardest not to fall asleep. Crazy driving aside, he felt relaxed. He trusted Zack. He thought about the day and smiled to himself. Zack was such a cool guy and a good friend. He hadn't remembered having such a good day in his life. The thought of that made him feel closer to Zack and his smile widened. He had a best friend now.

Zack pulled up to Cloud's building and turned his bike off. "You awake, sleepy-head?"

Cloud pulled off his helmet and stepped off the bike. "You think I'd fall asleep when you're driving like a wild man?"

Zack laughed. "I'm not _that _bad."

Cloud smiled and looked down at the stuffed animals he was still clutching. "Zack…" Zack smiled and tilted his head. "You think that maybe we could trade? Like, you keep my chocobo so you'll think about me and the fun we had today, and I keep your puppy so I can think about you?" He felt himself blush and realized just how much of a girl he sounded like right now.

Zack's eyes softened. His heart throbbed for the boy stronger than he ever remembered feeling towards anyone else. He swallowed hard. _Why am so emotional right now?_ He wanted to shed a tear, but scolded himself not to. "I think that's an amazing idea, Cloud." His voice was soft.

Cloud looked up at Zack and handed Zack his chocobo with care like a child. He took a step back and buried his nose in the top of the puppy's head. It smelled like Zack since he'd been holding it all day. Zack smiled softly and cradled Cloud's chocobo in his arm. He didn't want to leave Cloud right now.

Cloud smiled up at Zack and nodded. "Right, then." He took another step back and held Zack's eyes with his own. "Before I make a complete fool of myself, I'll see you on Monday." He didn't turn to take his leave, though.

"Monday?" Zack thought aloud. Did he really have to go a complete day without seeing Cloud.

"Yes, training. Remember?" Cloud said.

"Yeah, it just seems so far a-" he stopped himself. _Get a grip, Zack…_ "Okay, well." He tried to hide his disappointment. "If you need to get away from the ball and chain tomorrow, give me a shout."

Cloud smiled and buried his nose in the dog's head again. "Thanks, Zack. You're my best friend." _No! Cloud, what are you - 12?_ He mentally kicked himself.

Zack's smile widened and he hugged Cloud's chocobo. "You're my best friend, too, Cloud."

Cloud didn't remove his nose from the dog. "Good night, then."

"Sweet dreams, Blondie." Zack said, softer still.

Cloud smiled and turned towards his building, walking up the steps. Zack watched him. _Just until I know he's safely inside. _he convinced himself. Cloud entered the building and disappeared. Zack sighed and looked down at Cloud's stuffed chocobo. His heart throbbed again. As he drove home, he prayed that Cloud would call him the next morning.

-o-o-o-

Reviews make me a happy, happy person!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Heh, I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but some of you seem so anxious for another chapter. I know how that feels, so how in Gaia can I deny you? Much love for everyone who is reading this fic. Hugs for those who review.

-o-o-o-

Cloud tried to enter his apartment as quietly as possible. As much as he wanted it, he knew Rhea wouldn't have left. He failed and kicked the front entrance table sending one of Rhea's candleholder crashing to the ground.

"Shit…" he cursed to himself as the light came on in the bedroom and Rhea walked out to meet him.

"You're home." she said softly, sleep apparent in her voice.

Cloud stooped down to pick up the candleholder and put it back on the table. He attempted to take off his boots, but almost fell in the process.

"Come here." Rhea softly took his hand and led him to the couch. Cloud plopped heavily onto it, still clutching onto Zack's dog. "You're drunk."

Cloud rolled his eyes and allowed Rhea to remove his boots. "I had a few."

She smiled and chuckled. "I'd say you've had more than a few." She tossed his boots behind her and laid her head on his lap. "Cute puppy."

Cloud looked at Zack's puppy and grinned. "He is." He tightened his hold on him.

"Cute boyfriend." She smiled and poked his nose with her finger.

Cloud laid his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

Rhea grinned and watched Cloud purse his lips before he settled back into the couch.

Only half aware, Cloud felt his belt being taken off and he felt Rhea rub his thighs. He was in no mood to do anything tonight. Not after their fights and a good day with his best friend. _Yeah, Zack is my best friend._ Zack's smile made its way into Cloud's mind as he felt Rhea rub higher, teasingly close to his groin. Cloud shifted slightly as his body began to respond to the attention. The look on Zack's face when he first saw the chocobo he wanted to win for Cloud was so cute. A hand was on his cock now, rubbing it through his pants. He felt himself grow and kept his mind on his day. Maybe he could ignore her and she'd get the hint.

That proved to be fruitless, as his pants slid down his thighs. After minutes of contact he was fully erect but refused to open his eyes. Thoughts of Zack wouldn't leave his head as she gently kissed the tip of his erection. He moaned deeply as her tongue danced across his shaft. Zack's eyes on him when he spoke about Rhea were so soft but intense at the same time. He only had eyes for him at that very moment. He felt her swallow him whole and he bucked his hips with a moan. The memory of Zack straddling his hips during practice came to his head next. His hands all over him, finding every ticklish spot on his body. He remembered how he bucked his hips to throw him off without success. He panted as Rhea continued to suck him off. Cloud imagined Zack leaning down and kissing him in the gym, with his hands pinned so easily above his head, his warm mouth exploring his own, his tongue lavishing every sensitive spot inside his mouth.

He moaned again as Rhea deep throated him and increased the suction. Cloud wondered if Zack ever thought about kissing him. About doing things to his body that before meeting Zack, Cloud would have punched anyone in the face for so much as suggesting. He felt a familiar heat grow throughout his body. What would Zack look like down there? The image cascaded into his mind. Black, spiky hair, bobbing up and down over his cock. Their hands intertwined –

"Ugn… Mmm gonna…" Cloud's body went ablaze at the thought of Zack going down on him and he lost control. "Mmgh…" He came into the hot mouth, biting his lip so he wouldn't utter a name and clutching tightly onto Zack's puppy. White heat washed over his body and he shuttered.

"Mmm… that's my boy." Rhea said smoothly, pulling Cloud's pants back up. "Sleep."

Cloud barely heard her as he passed out, falling into a dreamless sleep.

-.-.-.-

Zack woke up feeling a little groggy but in no pain. He looked down at the chocobo he was hugging onto last night and a smile graced his lips. It's been over a decade since he slept with a stuffed animal. He brought the chocobo to his chin and hugged it tightly. Cloud's scent was still lingering on the toy.

He hauled himself out of bed, carrying Cloud's chocobo with him into the living room. He gently placed it on the couch and stretched before heading into the shower. After a quick breakfast, he left his apartment and headed to Sephiroth's place.

After a knock and a moment's silence, the General opened his apartment door and walked back over to the desk in his seating area without a word.

"Good morning." Zack smiled, stepping into his friend's apartment and closing the door behind him.

Sephiroth glanced back over his shoulder and nodded. "How was your night last night?"

Zack grinned and plopped himself onto the couch. "We had a lot of fun. He's hilarious when he's drunk. Oh, you should have been there." He chuckled at the thought of an inebriated Cloud. "He really seemed to like you, though." Zack grinned. "For some strange reason."

Sephiroth tossed a book at Zack, which only missed his head by a millimeter.

"Watch out. That kid has been struck by hero-worship something bad." Zack laughed, picking up the book and flipping through the pages. The memory of Cloud's face when he spoke with Sephiroth made him slightly jealous.

"Really?" Sephiroth said uninterested. "He's a nice kid, but I think you're the one who should 'watch out'."

Zack glanced over the back of the couch towards Sephiroth. "What do you mean?"

Sephiroth continued to sort through his papers. "I mean, it looks as though Cloud really looks up to you. I think there might be a bit of a crush there."

Zack's eyes went wide in surprise. "A crush? No, no. He has a girlfriend." _Who he is really unhappy with._ "I mean, you're his hero, not me."

Sephiroth grinned and took a seat beside his friend on the couch. "I don't deny the fact that he grew up with me as a hero, but were you completely blind to the fact that he could hardly get a word out without looking at you first?"

Zack thought about it. He was too captivated by those blue eyes and perfect smile to notice. "He was just nervous."

"He was very nervous." Sephiroth agreed. "And he drew a lot of strength out of having you by his side." He sighed. "Trust me on this one, Zack. Whether Cloud will ever realize it or not, the kid is absolutely smitten by you."

Zack's body sank into the couch as he tried to absorb this all in. "Smitten by me?"

"Star-struck by me, completely taken by you." Sephiroth concluded, shoving the raven-haired boy on the knee. Zack looked up at Sephiroth, trying not to smile too much. "But, just remember: you're his mentor."

Zack nodded as Sephiroth got up and made his way to the kitchen. "How sure are you about this?"

Sephiroth began preparing tea. "Mako makes you hyper-sensitive at reading people. Something you should be able to do if you tried." He poured a cup for himself and one for Zack.

Taking the cup from Sephiroth, he tried to remember the day before. What signs did he miss? How Cloud's eye's lit up when he stared into the other boy's. How Cloud relaxed when Zack would touch him. How he took Zack's hand in his own when they were on the ride. He blushed a lot… he could list off a million more if he wanted to. _Am I really that dense?_

"Ah, see, now you understand what I mean, right?" Sephiroth grinned.

Zack smiled and looked into his cup. "I really like him, Seph…"

The General let this 'Seph' thing go and looked affectionately at Angeal's puppy. "I know you do. I was able to read you, too, you know."

Zack looked up at Sephiroth and sighed lightly. His heart was throbbing again at the thought of Cloud. "What do I do?"

Sephiroth took a sip of his tea. "You be his friend. You be his mentor. You came together because you wanted to help him achieve his dreams. Do just that."

Zack nodded. He wasn't about to ruin their friendship because he felt more towards the blonde than he should have. But, if what Sephiroth said was true, then Cloud had similar feelings. Could he be just friends with Cloud if he knew Cloud wanted more? He stopped himself from following that train of thought. _One day at a time, Zack…_

-.-.-.-

Cloud woke up that morning with a little bit of a headache. He really couldn't say it was a headache, but it was a slight pain at the back of his skull strong enough only to constantly remind him it was there when he moved his head too fast… again. Minor nuisances… he grinned, this time though. The cause of the little headache was a reminder of the great time he had the day before. He noticed that he was still hugging the stuffed dog close to his chest. Where was he?

He looked around the room and noticed that he was sleeping on his couch. Why was this, again? He looked down to see his pants unbuckled and unzipped. Oh, right… he remembered the blow job and Zack… wait, what? _Was I thinking about Zack throughout the whole thing?_ He shook his head.

The sound of Rhea in the kitchen stirred him from his thoughts. "Good morning, love. How's the head treating you?"

Cloud looked over to the girl without saying a word. He swung his feet onto the ground and sat up with a stretch. He looked over at the puppy and smiled. He made it sit in the corner of the couch.

"You hungry?" Rhea asked, looking over at Cloud.

"Yeah." Cloud answered, making his way to the shower.

She nodded then began preparing breakfast while Cloud showered.

In the shower, Cloud tried to get his head straight. He never thought of guys in the way he thought about Zack last night. The whole thing was a bit foreign to him. Sure, they had a great time the day before, but as friends. It wasn't as if it were a date. Zack was just being a nice guy. He was training him to become a SOLDIER. He took him out for fun when he really needed it. He introduced him to Sephiroth. He was just being his friend. Cloud scolded himself. He had no right the think about his best friend like he did last night. He sighed heavily and finished his shower.

He threw on a pair of boxers and made his way to the kitchen where Rhea was already putting breakfast on plates for them. He took a seat and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay?" Rhea smiled as she put a plate in front of him.

"Yeah." Cloud answered, taking a bite of his food.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" she asked cautiously, trying not to remind him of the fight they had.

Cloud nodded as his mouth was full of food.

"What did you do?"

Cloud swallowed and took a sip of his water. "Went out with Zack."

She nodded. "I figured. What did you two end up doing?"

Cloud sighed and sat back in his chair. "Stuff."

"You guys went to the carnival, I assume?" She pointed to the stuffed dog. "And then got drunk at a bar someplace."

Cloud didn't respond. He felt like he was on the hot seat. He didn't need to answer to her.

They finished their breakfast in silence. Afterwards, Cloud got dressed, went to his desk, and started on some reading he needed to have done by the next morning. Rhea moped around the apartment waiting for him to finish. He wanted her to leave so badly, but couldn't bring himself to tell her to get lost.

He needed to be away from her. He thought about calling Zack, but decided against it. He couldn't possibly bug Zack with his problems. He did tell him to call him if he needed to get out of the house, though. Cloud tapped his pen on the book a few times. No, he was just being nice. He'd see him tomorrow.

After another hour, Cloud started thinking about Zack again. Rhea was still doing this and that around the house and it was starting to annoy him. Maybe for a little while… No, Cloud concluded. He couldn't go running to Zack every time he had an issue. Besides, seeing the older boy again after thinking of him during a blow job would be awkward. _But how much more awkward than when you see him tomorrow?_ Cloud shook his head again and tried to bury himself in his textbook.

Zack couldn't help feel intensely disappointed when eleven at night rolled around without a call from Cloud.

-.-.-.-

Monday morning came with a sleeping Cloud on his textbook. Rhea grinned and woke him up gently placing breakfast beside him.

"Silly workaholic…" Rhea smiled as Cloud rubbed his eyes.

He mumbled something in a way of a thank you and ate his breakfast in silence. After he was done, Rhea took his plate before he could get up and do it himself. When he did stand he made a beeline for the shower and closed the door behind him.

_How the hell am I suppose to face Zack today after what I thought about the other night?_ He let the water run down his body before beginning to wash himself, continuing his mental lecture to himself about how wrong it was. _You're not a fucking queer!_ He hammered this into his head, but still felt a jolt of excitement when his vivid imagination replayed his fantasy again.

After his shower he began packing his bag for the day. "Are you going to be training with Zack again after drills?" Rhea asked before Cloud could make it out of the door.

He thought about this for a second. He could skip it, that way he won't have the awkward encounter. Zack wouldn't know what he was thinking about, so the awkwardness would only be on Cloud's part. Zack would think he was ungrateful if he skipped out of training for 'no good reason' and the thought of disappointing Zack made his chest tighten. No, he would just do his best to forget the other night ever happened. Zack was his best friend. He was sure he could just forget about it for the sake of their friendship.

"Yeah, I won't be home 'til late, so you don't have to wait for me here." he tried to hint at his point. _Go away!_

Rhea nodded. "I'll keep supper warm, then." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Cloud sighed disappointedly and left the house.

Now because he was nervous about seeing Zack again the day whipped by in what seemed like a heartbeat. Drills were over and it was time to meet Zack in the gym they agreed upon.

Cloud didn't hurry to the gym like he normally did. He was excited to see Zack again, but there was an air of uneasiness hanging over Cloud's head that he couldn't shake. When he opened the door to the gym he was greeted by the warmest, most friendly smile he'd ever seen.

"Hey there, Chocobo-head!"

A feeling of warmth and calm rushed over his body. Cloud felt his previous worries melt away. What was he worrying about? Zack is Zack. No one could have a care in the world with him around. Cloud's heart fluttered and couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his lips. "Hey yourself, Puppy."

Zack grinned and narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to have to _thank_ Seph for that…" His heart began to flutter as well. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and dropped his bag off his shoulders, making his way over to his best friend. "I spent the day reading a damn textbook."

Zack playfully pouted. "You should have called me then."

"Oh, trust me. I thought about it a _lot_, but this shit needed to be done. I really didn't have a choice."

Zack smiled and his disappointment about Cloud not calling washed away. _He thought about me! _"Always think about me on your time off?" he joked.

Cloud grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Zack chuckled and whipped his leg under Cloud's, sending the blonde to the floor. "I have ways of getting it out of you."

Cloud didn't attempt to get up. "You're an ass…"

Zack giggled and offered a hand to pull Cloud up. "It's funny how often I'm told that."

Cloud accepted his hand and his heart skipped a beat. _Get a fucking grip, Cloud!_ "That doesn't surprise me in the least little bit."

"You like it, though." Zack retorted. _Am I flirting with him?_

_Is he flirting with me?_ Cloud wondered, taking an offensive stance. "We'll see how much you like _this!_" Cloud rushed Zack trying to capture the other man's arms so he could get a clean shot at his abdomen.

Zack blocked every attempt with ease and chuckled. "You're going to have to try harder than that to take advantage of me, Chocobo-head." he said wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm neither easy nor cheap. Gonna take pure skill for you to have your way with me."

Cloud swung harder at that last comment, trying to ignore the innuendo of what Zack was hinting at. "I _have_ skill." He swung his leg under Zack, but the raven-head boy jumped it through reflex. "You said so yourself!" The familiar anger started growing in his chest because he couldn't land a hit. Zack was simply dodging them without trying to strike back. The anger this time, though, was less consuming. He wanted to prove himself to Zack, so he thought of it as a good thing.

"Then hit me!" Zack shouted while ducking from another swing. Cloud increased his momentum, ignoring the fact that his body was tense from the constant motion of his assault. Zack could see the frustration in Cloud's eyes and threw his hands up. "Wait, wait, wait…"

Cloud dropped his arms and tried to catch his breath. "I can't hit you."

Zack grinned. "I _am _a SOLDIER, Cloud. You're not supposed to be able to very easily, otherwise I wouldn't be good at what I do." He moved behind Cloud and put both his hands on his forearms. "You're swinging from here," He slid his hands down and put them on the blonde's waist. "when you should be swinging from here." Cloud shot a confused look over his shoulder. Zack smiled and left his hands on Cloud's waist, testing his tolerance of personal space invasion. "You're core strength doesn't come from your arms, Cloud. You're slowing yourself down." Cloud looked away from Zack and stared at the wall in front of him. "You pack a punch with your weight. That comes from in here." He rubbed his hands up and down Cloud's sides slowly for emphasis then dropped his hands. "Now, hit me."

Cloud didn't move. The tingling sensation from having Zack's hands intimately on him hadn't faded yet and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Zack grabbed Cloud's arm and spun him around harshly, causing the blonde to lose his balance and he fell forward against Zack's chest. Zack caught him with ease and laughed. "Sorry, Blondie!" But his smile faltered when he noticed Cloud wasn't smiling back.

Cloud's body instantly reacted to being held by Zack. His lips were only inches from Zack's and when looking up at him, they must have looked like lovers straight out of a romance movie. The images of his fantasy came flooding back and he tried to fight the warmth pooling in his groin. He felt himself blush slightly and looked down to the floor.

"You okay?" Zack asked, not letting go of Cloud. "You seem a little distracted."

Cloud didn't move his focus and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Zack took a step back, keeping his hands on the other's arms. He tried to look at the boy's eyes, but they were firmly planted on the floor. "You can tell me anything if you need someone to talk to, Cloud." A warm smile graced his lips. "I'm your best friend, remember?"

Cloud snapped his eyes up only to have them immediately drawn to the other's. His body relaxed and the warmth in his groin intensified. He felt that breathing was more of a chore than it had been a few moments ago and he almost felt as though he no longer cared how he wanted Zack. "I want to break up with my girlfriend." he blurted out without thinking. _Was that what I really wanted to say?_

Zack's eyes softened. "Let's go back to my place and cook something to eat. We can talk more privately there." He rubbed Cloud's arms a couple of times before he started his way towards the door. "Come on, Chocobo-head."

Cloud nodded as Zack shouldered Cloud's bag. He followed Zack through a couple of buildings before coming to a restricted area. Zack swiped his keycard and the door opened. He looked around the SOLDIER building as he followed Zack to the residential wing. He imagined himself as a SOLDIER, going home after a tough mission.

Fascination took him over and he felt a jolt of excitement as he thought about what life would be like as a SOLDIER. The jolt of excitement pooled in his groin along with the already present tension and he shifted his focus on the man leading the way. He smiled.

Zack stopped in front of a door and looked back at Cloud. "This is me." He swiped his keycard again and the door opened. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Cloud followed him into his apartment and was taken aback at just what luxury SOLDIERs were given. The place was roomy and open concept with coordinating furniture and everything else one would want in their residence. Zack dropped Cloud's bag next to the closet and looked over at the enthralled blonde. He smiled and let Cloud take it all in. "I take it you like it?"

"Zack, you're so lucky…" Cloud's eyes roamed over to the kitchen. "All the more reason why I want to become SOLDIER. This place puts mine to shame." He noticed a familiar stuffed chocobo sitting on the couch and he smiled over at Zack, heart fluttering.

"We'll get you there." he grinned. "What do you want to eat? I can cook anything."

Cloud smirked. "Anything?"

"Yeah, my ma taught me everything there is to know about cooking." His smiled widened. "I do come from a backwater town, you know."

Cloud laughed. "Okay, then lets cook Dijon chicken stuffed with rice." He waited for Zack's excuse for not being able to produce, but was surprised when the raven-haired boy's eyes lit up.

"You got it!" Zack made his way over to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at Cloud. "You have to help though."

Cloud's smile widened as he followed Zack into the kitchen. "You actually have everything to make Dijon chicken stuffed with rice? Zack, I was trying to be difficult."

Zack laughed and started rooting through his refrigerator. "When you eat as much as I do, you tend to keep a lot of different shit on hand just in case." He popped out of the fridge with chicken and Dijon mustard. "Plus I get bored with the same food easily."

Cloud shook his head and chuckled. "Where do I start?"

Zack tossed him a beer and opened one himself. "Start cooking the rice." He pointed to a cupboard then took a swig. "I'll start the chicken."

Cloud took a sip of his beer before reaching for the rice. The two began preparing dinner and talked about this and that, mainly to do with Shinra. Zack bounced around Cloud in the kitchen to check on his sauce without letting his chicken burn. Cloud finished his second beer as Zack tossed him a third. "Are you sure we should be drinking this much while working around a stove?" Cloud chuckled.

"Why, are you afraid of lighting yourself on fire?" Zack grinned, opening a third for himself.

Cloud smiled and opened his third beer and took a long sip. Supper was beginning to smell really good. The fact that Zack was so comfortable in a kitchen was actually quite striking. He didn't mind himself admitting that he was attracted to Zack. He looked back over to the stuffed chocobo sitting on the couch and was reminded of their day together with a smile.

Zack looked back over his shoulder and smiled softly at the currently distracted blonde. He began putting the food on plates and brought them to the dining area. He brought out a couple more beers and put them beside the plates. "Do you miss him yet?"

Cloud took his seat and looked up at Zack confused. "Miss him? Umm… no, we just met for the first time a couple of days ago." _Why the hell would I miss Sephiroth?_

"I know, but you two seemed so close." Zack grinned, taking his seat as well. "Like you were meant to be together."

Cloud shot Zack a glare and tightened his jaw. "I don't think of the General that way…"

Zack choked on his first bite of food from the sudden laughter and tried to recover. Recovery was proving to be a lot more difficult when he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Cloud stared at Zack confused and narrowed his eyes. "If you're gonna die, do you mind telling me what's so funny first?"

Zack swallowed his partially chewed food and took a sip of beer to wash it down, shaking his head. "No, no, no, silly." He chuckled again. "Not Seph. I was referring to Chocobo-head over there." He pointed to the stuffed chocobo on the couch.

Realization hit Cloud like a ton of bricks and he laughed. He wasn't sure if he was laughing out of relief or if he actually found what happened to be funny. "Oh! Well, he's cute and all, but I have Puppy to keep me company."

Zack grinned. He could tell that Cloud was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He thought there was no time like the present to delve into the reason why he brought him home. "You told me earlier that you wanted to break up with your girlfriend." Cloud only nodded. "Talk to me." Zack prompted.

Cloud raked his food around on his plate, not looking up at Zack. "I don't know." he sighed, feeling kind of awkward at the sudden change of mood. No one really cared what he thought before. It was weird having the focus solely on him. "She's beautiful, she's sweet, she's generous – but I can't bring myself to care about her." He spared a look up at Zack. "I guess it's just… I don't know…"

Zack nodded and waited for Cloud to continue.

"We met a year ago while drunk down in Sector Seven. We hooked up that night and we've sort of been together since then." Cloud took another bite. The alcohol was really loosening up his tongue. "And then, as of lately, she admits to me that she's in love with me and is acting like…" he took a deep breath. "She's, like, acting as though she's my wife. I don't want a wife. It sounds mean, but everyday when I get home I'm just hoping she's already gone." He felt a little angry towards the girl just by talking about her. "She's always there, Zack. Morning and night. I can't get her to…" He stopped. He realized that what he was saying was mean. The girl was probably at his place now keeping his meal warm for when he got home and he didn't have the decency to call her to tell her he was eating at Zack's.

Zack saw that Cloud was starting to feel guilty. "You're into the physical relationship and she's into the emotional." Cloud looked up at Zack and nodded. Zack nodded back and continued. "If she were to leave you tonight, how would you feel?"

Cloud looked down at his food. Would he be disappointed? The thought of going home and finding a John Dear letter on his pillow wouldn't be so bad. Would he feel sad? "I guess…" Cloud began. Was he really this heartless? "I would feel relieved?" He would, by why?

"Relieved tells you a lot, Cloud." Zack's eyes softened. Cloud looked up at Zack for an explanation. "If you to feel relieved, that means that this _relationship_ is a burden to you." He put his fork down and leaned close to the table as if trying to be closer to Cloud. "From what I understand, you don't actually care about Rhea any more than you would anyone else who would jump into bed with you. She obviously feels more and is good at manipulating you into thinking that you should feel more for her." He grabbed the empty plates and took them to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of beers, taking the seat beside Cloud, and continuing his perspective. "She has high expectations of you which you don't have the want to fill. I think the two of you are coming in at this relationship from two entirely different ways."

Cloud took a long swig from his beer and nodded. "I just don't have the energy to do anything about it."

Zack put his hand on Cloud's knee and smiled softly. "That's what's bringing you down, Blondie. You're a completely different person when you talk about her than you are when you're not. You just don't seem happy with her from what I see." He chose his words carefully. He wanted to make sure he wasn't telling him what to do for his own personal gain.

"I guess I've never thought about it like that before." Cloud looked up into Zack's eyes, his own baby blues darkened from the mood and the heavy buzz he was beginning to feel. "How can you get all of this dead on just from what I told you?"

Zack smiled and leaned back on his chair, not noticing that his hand was still on Cloud's knee until it was removed. "I'm a good listener?" He grinned. "And I'm good at reading people."

Cloud's eyes were still intensely focused on Zack's eyes and Zack swore he saw Cloud's colour shift from a darkened blue to a stormy blue. "Read me." Cloud said almost seductively.

Zack had to take a moment to get his body back into check. Pulse, slow down. Heart, slow down. Mind, outta the gutter. Crotch, down boy. "You're drunk." Zack grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Cloud frowned at this and looked down at the floor again. "You know, this whole thing is not your fault." Zack leaned forward again, taking Cloud's hand in his own. He told himself he knew that this was a sure way to calm the boy down, but in all honesty he just wanted to touch him in some way.

Cloud sighed and it looked as through his eyes were tearing up. "I couldn't have just ended this whole mess… I'm such a chicken shit."

"No, Cloud." Zack spoke softly. "You're not. You're a caring person. You didn't want to hurt her."

"Why are you my friend?" Cloud asked suddenly, not moving his gaze from the floor.

The question caught Zack completely off guard. "Cloud, what a silly question." he smiled. "You're a good person. You care about people and one of the hardest working people I know. You're smart, you're a helluva lot of fun!" Zack's smile widened. "You're determined, you know what you want, you're so sensual-" Zack literally bit his tongue. _Oh shit!_

Cloud's eyes snapped up from the floor and locked onto Zack's face? "S-sensual?"

"I-I… u-umm…" Zack stammered, trying to backtrack. "What I meant was-" He sighed heavily.

Cloud recalled thinking about Zack the night before and flushed slightly. Could it actually be possible that Zack felt the same way? The thought of that heated up his body and he began to feel a tingling sensation throughout. "Maybe we should call it a night."

Zack took his hand back and looked helplessly down at the floor. _Damn, Zack. Way to scare off your best friend._

Cloud stood from the chair and looked down at Zack. "Hey," he said softly. Zack looked up at Cloud, eyes slightly saddened. "I'll see you tomorrow, hmm?" With that he tilted Zack's chin up and kissed him softly. Zack's eyes flew open and his body went ablaze. Cloud's kiss was so sweet and soft and ended much too soon. Cloud pulled back, smiled down at his friend and coolly took his leave.

Zack was in too much of a shock to say anything as his body was still rapidly reacting to the kiss. Cloud grabbed his bag and looked back as his awestruck friend with a warming smile. "Thanks for dinner and the talk, Zack." and he left.

It took another minute or two after Cloud left for Zack to be able to move again. When he could, he grabbed the stuffed chocobo and made his way to bed. He was going to have to get an early start on sleep if he was going to get any tonight. He was much too wound up.

-o-o-o-

Mwaah! Their first kiss! What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Heh, post-kiss chapter! I swear it was so difficult waiting this long to post the next chapter. I've been wanting to do it since I hit "Add" on chapter 7. I'm absolutely thrilled with the responses I've been getting so far! Thank you so much for reading. On with the next chapter -

-o-o-o-

"Goood mooorning, General!" Zack practically sang as he bounced through Sephiroth's office door.

"Hello Zack." Sephiroth looked up from his work to find Angeal's puppy grinning widely as he made his way to 'his' chair across from the desk. "You seem, if at all possible, happier than usual."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Zack's grinned widened and he began tossing his mastered fire materia up in the air and catching it. "It's a sunny day, I have my health, I have my beauty, I have good friends – it's a beautiful life!"

The General leaned forward on his desk and eyed Zack. "And?"

Zack shook his head and smiled. "And… I only have a small mountain of paper work left to do…?"

Sephiroth grinned slightly and raised his eyebrows. "You'd think that you and Strife did the dirty last night."

Zack caught his materia a gaped at his friend. "I did no such thing." His smile betrayed him and he leaned forward. "But he did kiss me."

"He kissed you or he kissed you _back_?" Sephiroth asked coolly.

"I just told you! _He_ kissed _me_." Zack flung himself back into the chair and sunk into it. "No prompting on my part, either." He paused for a second. The General caught this brief pause and waited for an explanation. "Well, I may have accidentally mentioned that I kind of liked him, but he did the rest."

"Did you mention it with a kiss?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk.

"No!" Zack threw his materia at his friend and chuckled. "He asked why I liked him _as a friend_ and after a long list of reasons I said 'sensual' my mistake. Slip of the tongue. Major 'oops' factor." Zack's smile widened at the memory. "And… he kissed me."

"How drunk was he?" Sephiroth couldn't resist teasing.

"He only had a few…" Zack pouted. "Come on, Seph. Do you think it's completely impossible for him to actually like me back?"

"I'm the one who told you that he liked you in the first place. Do you not remember our discussion?" The General began flipping through files on his desk.

Zack smiled softly. "Yeah, I remember."

"Good." The General looked up at his friend sternly. "Then you'll also remember what I told you about being his mentor." He put down the files. "Don't fail him because you are all goo-goo over him."

"I can love him and mentor him at the same time." Zack said a little more defensively than he had intended.

Sephiroth raised and eyebrow and sighed.

"I-I…" Zack was taken aback from his last sentence. "I… won't fail him." He frowned and looked down at his hands.

"Do you love him?" the General asked.

Zack took a deep breath. "I know I haven't known him that long, but I haven't felt this strongly towards someone before." His cell phone began to ring. _Saved by the bell_ he thought to himself as he answered. "Lieutenant Fair."

Sephiroth looked back down at his work as Zack said a string of 'yes's and 'mmm-hmm''s before he hung up. He looked back up at Sephiroth a little disappointedly. "I'm being called away on an emergency mission to Junon." He frowned. "I leave immediately." He reached across the General's desk to grab a pen and paper. "Give this to Cloud as soon as you get a chance?" he asked as he scribbled down a quick note.

"Sure." Sephiroth looked up at his friend with concern in his eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"They're under a minor attack as we speak, but I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle." he smirked. "Can't be that bad if they haven't called you in, hmm?"

The General shook his head. "Not about that…"

Zack handed Sephiroth the note and nodded. "He'll be here when I get back." and he turned away to pack his stuff before leaving.

"Be safe, Zack."

Zack gave the General a salute and a smile before making his leave from Midgar.

-.-.-.-

Cloud woke up smiling for once. Although Rhea was tightly clinging to him, he felt like today was going to be a good day. He got up not caring to avoid waking her and headed for the shower. Once out, he got dressed and headed for the kitchen.

Rhea sleepily made her way behind Cloud and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good morning." she chirped. He didn't respond. "You seem to be in an exceptionally good mood this morning." she continued, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

Cloud looked up from the counter and smiled. "I want to break up."

Rhea's entire body stilled. "W-What?"

Cloud turned around in her arms. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back gently a few steps, looking in her eyes. "I want to break up. I want my key back, too." Already the cloud over his head began to fade. He couldn't believe how easy this was for him.

Rhea stared at him dumbfounded, mouth agape. "I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Cloud said. He turned back around to the counter to continue to fix his breakfast. "I'm sorry if this hurts, but I don't love you. Honestly, the only thing I'm getting from this relationship is sex and it's not fair to keep you strung along knowing how you feel for me. It's not fair, and I think you should find someone who will love you back." He turned around to find Rhea's cheeks streamed with tears.

"C-Cloud…" she whimpered. "I'm okay with you not loving me back. Please, don't say these things…"

Cloud smiled softly. "I'm not okay with that. Not anymore." He thought about Zack and his heart fluttered. "There's… well, I'm kinda into someone else."

Rhea looked Cloud straight in the eyes and her breath hitched. "S-Someone else?"

"Yeah, Rhea. I have strong feelings for someone else. I want to see where it goes." He crossed his arms in front of his chest unable to rid of the smile on his lips.

Rhea took a couple more steps back and sobbed. "I-I don't know what to say…"

Cloud tilted his head. "We're both adults, Rhea. Say goodbye and pack your things. It doesn't have to be this second, but I need my place back to myself now." He took a step towards her. "You have the place until I get home." He put his hand on her shoulder. "After that, we go our separate ways."

"You can't seriously think I can erase my feelings for you like that!" Rhea almost screamed. "You think I can just pack up and leave and forget about you?" She shoved Cloud back which really didn't have any impact on his strong stance. "I'm in love with you, Cloud! You're breaking my heart and telling me to get over you?"

Cloud smiled softly and looked at her almost sad. "My heart belongs to someone else, Rhea." He turned back to the counter to finish preparing his breakfast. "I don't care how you get over me or whatever. I just need my space back." He heard the girl sob again which was followed by a whimper. He didn't look back – not because it would be too difficult, but because he really didn't feel anything about this whole thing. _Am I really this heartless?_

"So…" she choked. "When you said you were going out with Zack and training after drills, you were really just seeing this other woman?"

Cloud took a bite out of his breakfast, choosing to eat at the counter. "That's really none of your concern anymore." He looked back at her.

"Asshole…" she practically whispered. "You asshole! I was home cooking and cleaning, keeping your food warm, readying your things for the next day while you were off fucking some whore?"

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "No, I was always out with Zack when I said I was." He took another bite. "But we've never _fucked_, no."

Realization began to sink in and Rhea looked to the floor. "Zack… you and Zack…"

Cloud's eyes softened. "Like I said, this is none of your concern." He walked past her and started packing his bag. "I've never made you happy, Rhea."

Rhea couldn't move from where she was standing. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what makes me happy? You think I don't worship you and the ground you walk on?"

Cloud glanced over his shoulder. "I never said that. Infatuation is a complicated thing." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "I just said that I never made you happy." He walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You're a good girl, Rhea. Someone you love will treat you like you should be treated. You'll find him." He turned and started towards the door.

"I want _you_, Cloud." He didn't notice the free flow of tears streaming down her face.

"Pack your things and leave the key under the door after you lock up." Cloud closed the door behind him. It took almost all of his self-control to not skip to work. _I feel… so much lighter._ He couldn't wait to see Zack that afternoon.

-.-.-.-

A tight anticipation knotted itself in Cloud's stomach. He was truly looking forward to seeing Zack that afternoon. Not only could he tell him that he took his advice about how to rid himself of Rhea, but he was curious of what their post-kiss training session would pan out to be. He smiled at the thought of their first (of many, hopefully) kiss. Before Zack, the thought of being with another man made him angry and uncomfortable. Everything just seemed to click with Zack, though. Zack seemed like the part of Cloud's life that he's been missing. He smiled again at this thought.

"Strife!" the sergeant barked. "What the hell do you have to smile about?" The sergeant got into Cloud's face. "Do drills amuse you, or are you just a cocky, good-for-nothing girl dreaming about her boyfriend?"

Cloud wiped the smile off his face. "No, sir."

"Care to share with the rest of us what the hell has you grinning like a moron, then, grunt?"

"Sir, I-" Cloud was cut off by General Sephiroth who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Sergeant, I need to steal your cadet for a brief moment."

The sergeant's head whipped around and stared at the General. "Yes, sir. He's all yours." He looked back at Cloud in amazement. "Although I don't see why you would want anything with this poor excuse for a man."

The General raised an eyebrow and looked back at the sergeant. "I assure you that that is none of your business, Tom."

The sergeant took an intimidated step back from Cloud and Sephiroth and nodded. Cloud inwardly mused how the 'tough as rock' sergeant crumbled before the General.

"A moment, Cloud?" the General asked, his eyes friendly despite the professional expression on his face. Cloud nodded with a quick 'yes, sir' as he followed his hero to the other side of the track.

Sephiroth stopped by the fence and turned to face the blonde. "How have you been, Cloud?"

Cloud's heart raced. Sephiroth was being causal which was very uncommon. "I've been good." He nodded. "Very good, sir."

The General nodded with a small smile. "I wouldn't worry about Tom there." Sephiroth motioned quickly towards Cloud's sergeant. "He's rough on the outside but he's mentioned a few times how much you've impressed him."

Cloud's eyes went wide. "He did?" Sephiroth nodded. "He hides it well." Cloud added.

"He says you're one of the best he's seen." Sephiroth continued. "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

Cloud looked up at the General and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't, sir."

The General smiled softly. "When we're not with company you can call me Sephiroth, Cloud. Any friend of Zack's is a friend of mine." Cloud couldn't hide the smile that broke out across his face. "Speaking of our favourite Puppy…" Sephiroth dug a piece of paper out from his pocket and handed it to Cloud.

Cloud took the paper and unfolded it.

_Hi-ya Chocobo-head!_

_I was called out on an emergency mission. Not sure how long I'm going to be gone, but I'll call you as soon as I make it back to Midgar. Keep training - you make me proud._

_Zack_

_P.S. Miss me horribly!_

Cloud laughed softly as his heart swelled up. He was touched Zack left a note for him. A disappointment settled in his chest as he wouldn't see Zack for gods knows how long, but he knew this would serve as great motivation to become stronger so he could impress Zack when he got back. "Thank you, Sephiroth…" Cloud was still looking down at Zack surprisingly nice hand writing. He was worried about his friend. He hoped Zack would be safe.

The General nodded as if he could read his mind and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Zack is one of the best to ever come through Shinra. He'll be just fine."

Cloud nodded then looked back up at Sephiroth. He couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye the stares he was receiving from his company as well as the sergeant, who pretended not to be paying any attention to the General and him.

Sephiroth squeezed his shoulder and nodded. "Best get back to your company, Cloud." He smiled with his eyes. "You have good things coming to you."

Cloud smiled and nodded, folding the note back up and putting it in his breast pocket. "I'll try my best to keep Zack proud."

"And me, Cloud." the General concluded, turning and making his leave.

Cloud took a deep breath, heart still fluttering at the thoughtfulness of Zack's note and trotted back to his company.

For the rest of the day the other cadets in his company stared at him in fascination, all curious as to what the great General Sephiroth wanted with him. That was the first and probably the last tme any of them would get to see the Great General in the flesh. He took this with a smug satisfaction and kept his mouth shut. Even his sergeant shot questioning glances his way from time to time. Cloud figured the sergeant thought best not to mess with someone the General took an interest in. It suited him just fine.

Weeks later the sergeant announced in front of the company that Cloud was promoted to captain of the Alpha squad. Cloud was shocked at first. The sergeant was actually smiling at him and shook his hand. "You earned it, Strife." The sergeant turned to the rest of the company. "Maybe you all can learn a thing or two from captain Strife here. He who demonstrates drive and determination after day's end and continuously betters himself on his own time will be rewarded." The sergeant looked back at Cloud. "From a skinny, small runt to the strongest, most improved cadet in his hell-hole," Cloud looked to the ground trying to hide his sudden anger. "I can only hope that half of you make it past cadet." The sergeant patted Cloud on the shoulder. "Now get out of here, captain."

Cloud nodded and turned to leave without sparing a glance back at his old company. Once he got around a corner he ran to the gym as fast as he could. He had extra energy to burn off and he wanted to show Zack the difference between cadet Strife and captain Strife.

-.-.-.-

A few more weeks passed and Cloud was beginning to truly miss Zack. Every time his phone rang he eagerly answered it without checking the call display and every time he was disappointed to hear someone else's voice other than Zack's.

He had been keeping busy every day with his new squad. Being a captain involved a little more responsibility than he was used to. Mostly he was responsible for keeping his squad on track and warm up drills, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Outside of drills, he trained seven days a week at his and Zack's gym. He would train until he was almost dead on his feet before going home and preparing for the next day. He felt himself get stronger and couldn't wait to show his new strength off to Zack. Zack was his motivation and he wanted so badly for Zack to be amazed by him.

Friday evening had come and gone, Cloud made his way back to his apartment. He took a quick shower and prepared a simple meal. Half way through his supper someone knocked on his door.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin before opening the door to General Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn't look happy.

"Come in, Sephiroth…" Cloud said, his stomach clenching at the serious look on the General's face.

"I only have a moment." He remained standing at Cloud's door. "Cloud, the building Zack was securing this afternoon was attacked." Cloud's face paled and his thought he was going to collapse where he stood. "He hasn't been found yet, but it doesn't mean he's…" Sephiroth took a deep breath, trying to keep his own voice calm. "He still may be okay."

Cloud's eyes glazed over and his body went numb. He took a step back and leaned against the wall so he wouldn't fall. It felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

Sephiroth took a step towards the blonde and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Zack wouldn't go down easily, Cloud. Knowing him, he's probably still bickering with death as we speak, refusing to let go." His sad attempt to lighten the mood went unnoticed as Cloud's eyes were still distant and cold. His eyes softened as a single tear escaped Cloud's eye. "Call me if you need to talk, or if you don't want to be alone." He gently placed his card on the entrance table and looked back at the blonde. "At least check in with me sometime. I'll let you know the second I hear anything."

Cloud looked over at the General and nodded slowly. Sephiroth nodded back and sighed before leaving, closing the door behind him.

The second the door clicked shut, Cloud slid down the wall and began to cry silently, body heaving to stop himself from screaming out. It was at that moment he realized how much he truly loved Zack.

-o-o-o-

Uh oh, what now? Guess you'll have to wait a day or two before finding out. In the mean time, care to review? Heh, I looove reviews! The next update will be two chapters. Chapter 10 is short, very short, so I'll post it immediately after chapter 9. I couldn't make it fit into either surrounding chapters. XD


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - How's everyone holding up? Wow, what a response from some of you from last chapter. I doubt too many people are reading this because they want to know what happens to Zack, so - yeah... fiddles with pen XD

-o-o-o-

Cloud opted to spend the entire Saturday curled on his couch, clutching Zack's stuffed puppy watching the Shinra news. His swollen red eyes remained fixated on the screen, searching every face that was shown hoping to see Zack's. The only thing he saw were bodies being carried away from the wreckage, most of them weren't Shinra operatives, but his heart silently broke with every passing second. After a few hours the news began showing reruns of the images they have already displayed and Cloud rescanned every face in case he missed Zack's.

His stomach growled in hunger. He ignored it as he was terrified of missing an image proving Zack was alright. During commercials he buried his nose in the puppy's head, trying to detect Zack's scent, which had already faded long ago since the day they went to the carnival.

Hours passed as Cloud's eyes became heavier and heavier. He didn't sleep last night. He cried the entire night, aimlessly roaming the apartment, occasionally throwing himself on the bed only to restlessly get up again. He didn't realize that he fell asleep until the sound of his cell phone startled him awake. He flew off the couch, puppy still in arms and answered it without checking his display. "Hello?"

"Cloud, it's Sephiroth." Cloud tried to say something but his voice didn't work at that moment. "I just received a completed update of all Shinra personnel that were present at Junon. Cloud, Zack's okay." The relief in the General's voice was obvious.

Cloud burst out crying again, not able to hide the incredible relief from the General.

Sephiroth continued. "Zack is hurt, but he's alive. They brought him back an hour ago. He's at the infirmary and has requested to see you."

Cloud attempted to say thank you but it only came out as a choked sob.

"Go to him, Cloud, before he goes crazy." the General continued. "He's all worked up about not calling you when he made it back to Midgar like he promised."

Cloud nodded, only realizing after he hung up the phone that Sephiroth couldn't see him. He placed the puppy back on his couch and flew out of his door, not caring to wash his face from his tears first.

He never moved so fast in his entire life. His body carried him as if he were on autopilot. When he thought about it, he wasn't too sure where the infirmary was, but he let his body take him there. His heart would know where to find Zack…

Minutes felt like hours, but when he reached the infirmary it was full of SOLDIERs and infantrymen. He scanned the room and noticed a woman, probably a triage nurse, at a desk. He walked quickly over to her and leaned over the desk.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Zack Fair?"

The nurse looked up and smiled. "You must be Cloud." She looked down at her list. "He's been talking about you non-stop. You can find him…" She ran her finger down her list. "in room 417." She looked over to a hallway. "Straight down that hallway. There's an elevator. Take it to the forth floor. Turn right."

Cloud smiled with a thank you and quickly walked down the pointed out hallway trying to avoid running into anyone. Once he reached the forth floor he ran until he found 417. Before entering he peaked in and saw Zack all banged up. He had a few cuts on his face and a bunch of bruises on his chest. He frowned and quickly walked into the room.

"Dear Shiva, Cloud, I missed-" he was cut off by Cloud's body pressing tightly against his in a bear hug.

Cloud needed to tell Zack how he felt, how much he missed him. He needed Zack to know that the last twenty-four hours were hell and that he worried so much. He needed Zack to know that he had fallen in love with him. He didn't know how to express such strong emotions so he just held Zack tighter.

"Gods, Cloud. I missed you." Zack buried his nose in Cloud's blonde hair and deeply inhaled his scent.

"Zack, I…" He fought back a sob. "I missed you so much. Are you okay?" He pulled back slightly and looked over Zack's face and bare chest. He touched a particularly dark bruise on his ribs and frowned.

"Silly, I'm fine." Zack smiled adoringly. "It'll take a lot-"

"A lot more than an army to take you down." Cloud finished Zack's sentence, frown deepening.

Zack smiled and put his finger under the blonde's chin, lifting up his face. "You know me too well." Cloud tried to smile. "I thought about getting back for your training the entire time."

Cloud grinned. "You thought about training the whole time you were on the mission?"

"No, silly." Zack's smile softened. "I thought about getting back to you, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes filled with tears as he gazed into the other's. His heart throbbed so hard that he thought it might burst out of his chest.

"The only thing more beautiful than your eyes with tears is your eyes when you're smiling." Zack's face softened along with his eyes and he smiled. "Can you show me those? I think it'll help me get better quicker"

Cloud laughed, smiling widely for his love then leaned down and kissed Zack.

Zack's body relaxed immediately and he wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him onto the bed with him and deepening the kiss. Cloud opened his mouth to Zack's probing tongue and he felt his body ignite on fire. Their lips fit so perfectly together and he knew this is where he belonged – in Zack's arms. More tears began to escape from his blue eyes.

When they needed to pull back for air, Zack wiped the tears from Cloud's eyes and smiled. "That's better. No more tears for Zack, okay?"

Cloud's smile widened as Zack pulled him in for another kiss. This time the second their lips touched both of their bodies began to react for something more. Zack groaned deeply into the blonde's mouth, causing the blonde to moan in response. Cloud moved his body closer to Zack's. He needed to feel more.

"I can come back later." a voice announced a presence.

Both Zack and Cloud looked over to the door to find Sephiroth standing with one of his unusual smiles across his face. The General cleared his throat. Cloud climbed off of Zack's bed and pulled up a chair beside it. He reached over and took Zack's hand in his own. "Don't go." Cloud smiled.

Sephiroth smiled and walked in to the room, eyes scanning Zack. "How are you feeling?"

Zack's smile widened, if at all possible, and looked over to Cloud. "Never better."

Cloud looked over at Zack with a grin then looked back at Sephiroth. "Thank you for everything, Sephiroth."

The General nodded and pulled up another chair beside Cloud and the bed. "I see you've got a proper 'welcome back', hmm?"

Zack nodded and squeezed the blonde's hand trying to fight the tears he felt well up since Cloud walked in the room. "Thanks for taking care of him for me."

The General nodded again. "If only Angeal could see how happy you are right now." Sephiroth's eyes saddened. "He would be so proud."

Zack chuckled. "Then he'd tell me to get up off my ass and so something productive."

Cloud looked over at Zack with questioning eyes.

Zack smirked. "Angeal is – was my mentor when I was new to Shinra." he began. "Tough as nails when I first met him."

"Somehow Zack managed to break down Angeal's wall." Sephiroth continued. "I've never seen that man smile except when he spoke of his Puppy." Zack and Sephiroth exchanged a smile.

"Angeal was the one who gave you your nickname?" Cloud asked smiling.

Zack nodded. "Yeah, he _claimed_ I was over hyper and overactive, just like a puppy dog."

"You were, Zack." Sephiroth said. "I'm never seen a SOLDIER candidate with more energy than you. But that wasn't the only reason." Sephiroth looked over to Cloud. "Other traits that led to his nickname are bouncy, cute, and loyal as hell." He chuckled. "Forgetful, clumsy, awkward at first…"

"Cute?" Zack scoffed, ignoring the negative traits listed. "Angeal never said that!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about what Angeal and I talked about when you weren't around?"

Cloud laughed and looked over at Zack. "Well, you _are_ cute."

Zack shook his head. "I'm not cute. I'm sexy."

Cloud and Sephiroth both laughed.

"What happened to Angeal?" Cloud asked. Zack and Sephiroth both exchanged a look. Immediately Cloud began to feel that that wasn't an appropriate question.

Zack looked down at Cloud's hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Sephiroth looked over at Angeal's Puppy sensing that Zack wanted him to explain.

"He gave his life to stop bad things from happening." the General said softly, eyes still staring at Zack.

Zack nodded. "He was a good man and an amazing SOLDIER."

"He was." Sephiroth's voice softened.

As if on cue to break the awkward sad silence, a nurse walked into the room. "Well, Lieutenant Fair, it looks as though the Mako in your system is taking care of business. You should be able to leave tomorrow. I'd still like you to stay the night just in case."

"Thanks Patricia." Zack smiled.

"No thank you required for a hero like yourself." She smiled back and looked at the other two men. "Visiting hours are about to come to a close. Best say your good byes now." She noticed the disappointment on the blonde's face. "You can come collect him tomorrow."

"May I have just five more minutes?" Cloud asked, pouting slightly.

"Aww, yeah, please Patricia. Five more minutes?" Zack asked in a pouty kid's voice.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Fine, five more minutes. Then you need to let Lieutenant Fair rest." She gave them a small wave and left.

The General stood up and looked down at the two other boys. "I'll let you two say good bye in private." He smiled at Zack. "Call me tomorrow."

Zack nodded as Sephiroth left the room.

Cloud looked back at Zack with a soft smile. "I'm sorry about Angeal."

Zack shook his head. "He's done many great things in his life. No need to be sorry." He put his hand on Cloud's cheek. "All is good now."

"I broke up with Rhea." Cloud said.

"How did that go?" Zack asked, smiling. _Now he's all mine…_

Cloud leaned in and kissed Zack again. This time it was slow and lazy, as if savouring the last five minutes they had together until the next day. Their tongues immediately began exploring each other and their bodies reacted again. Cloud shifted out of the chair without breaking their kiss and climbed on the bed beside Zack. Zack pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Both boys felt their hearts throb with emotion to a degree neither thought was possible.

"Come see me tomorrow when I get out?" Zack whispered into the blonde's ear when they broke for air.

"I'll be waiting downstairs by triage." Cloud whispered back, placing a small chaste kiss against the other's lips.

The small kiss powerfully pulled at Zack's body and he pulled Cloud back for another deep kiss. Cloud felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing uncontrollably. Never in his life did he feel this much love for someone. Zack was thinking the same thing his whole body sang at the feeling of Cloud so close to him.

Five minutes was up too soon as Cloud had to leave the infirmary. Zack buried his nose in Cloud's hair again trying to memorize his scent. Cloud buried his face in Zack's neck doing the same.

"Get better, Zack." Cloud whispered, closing his eyes.

"I'll be good as new tomorrow morning." Zack snuggled closer to Cloud.

Cloud sat up and looked down at Zack. "You better be…" He smiled sweetly as he got up off the bed. "I'll see you downstairs, then." He noticed that the dark bruise on Zack's ribs was already beginning to lighten.

Zack nodded with a smile. "Bye Chocobo-head."

Cloud tried to glare at Zack but he couldn't pull it off. "Rest well, Puppy."

Both boys chuckled. On the way back to his apartment Cloud was again on autopilot. He couldn't believe how much he cared for Zack or the fact that he just made out with another guy. It didn't faze him though. He actually felt happy. What a wonderful weekend…

-.-.-.-

Cloud set his alarm for six a.m., the earliest it had ever been set on a Sunday. He wanted to make sure to give himself ample time to get ready and get to the infirmary early in hopes that they would discharge Zack sooner.

After hoping out of the shower, Cloud dressed carefully so he'd look good for what hoped to be Zack and his first real day as a couple. He smiled at himself in the mirror and straightened his black long sleeve tee and added a belt to his cargo pants. _This should do._

He prepared himself a quick breakfast before heading out his door to meet Zack at the infirmary. The halls were quiet at seven thirty on a Sunday morning and he enjoyed the peaceful walk to be with the one his heart wanted most. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

Upon arriving at the infirmary, he frowned as it was busier than it was the previous day. He thought it must have been quite the attack to wound so many people. Moving his stare from the patients, he made his way to the triage desk.

"Good morning, Cloud." the same triage nurse from the day before chimed.

"Good morning." Cloud smiled. "When do I get to take him away?"

The nurse looked at her watch and pursed her lips. "Discharge isn't usually until eleven."

Cloud frowned. "Are you serious?"

The nurse looked back up at Cloud with a wink. "I'll let Lieutenant Fair know you're waiting and I'm sure he'll bug the hell out of his nurse until she discharges him early." She picked up her phone and grinned at Cloud. "I'm sure you know as well as I do what happens when you say 'no' to the Lieutenant."

To think about it, Cloud wasn't really sure, but was not surprised. Zack did have the type of personality that would lend to becoming _very_ persistent when told 'no'. Cloud smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

"Good morning, Lieutenant Fair! How are you doing this morning?" the nurse said in an over-cheerful voice. Her smile widened. "That's very sweet of you to say! Thank you. Listen, Lieutenant, I have Cloud down here waiting for your discharge. You make sure to not keep him waiting too long, if you know what I mean." She giggled. "I can see that, yes, he_ is_ quite adorable." She winked at Cloud again.

Cloud felt himself blush and he looked down at the desk.

"We'll see you soon, Lieutenant." The nurse hung up the phone. "Care to make a wager as to how long it'll take for his nurse to throw him out?"

Cloud chuckled. "Fifty on twenty minutes."

The nurse smiled. "I say fifteen."

Cloud nodded and looked at his watch.

Not even ten minutes later Zack appeared from the hallway that led to the elevator, his nurse on his tail reading out instructions on what to do if anything should happen. As soon as Zack's eyes met Cloud's he stopped listening and gave an award-winning grin.

Without looking down, Cloud pulled a fifty out of his wallet and handed it to the triage nurse, then leaned against the desk waiting for the nurse and Zack to reach him.

"You two have fun." the triage nurse laughed as he stuffed the fifty down her shirt and left to tend to another patient.

"Are you even listening, Lieutenant?" Zack's nurse said.

"Yeah, yeah… come back if more ouchy. Got it!" Zack answered, pulling Cloud into a warm hug as soon as he reached him. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack and buried his face into his chest.

"And?" the nurse asked, eyes softening slightly as she saw the two boys' relief of being with one another again.

Zack kissed the top of Cloud's head. "And see Hojo tomorrow. I know. This isn't my first time here, Patricia."

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Hopefully we don't see you here again, Lieutenant. Not that we don't love you…"

Zack turned to Patricia and smiled. "Thanks again, hmm?"

"You boys be good, now." With that she turned and left.

Zack turned back towards Cloud. "Hey there, Chocobo-head."

"Hey yourself, Puppy." Cloud grinned into Zack's shirt.

Zack chuckled. "What do you say we ditch this place and go have some fun?"

Cloud nodded, pulling his face from Zack's chest and looked up at him. "What do you have in mind?" he asked, almost seductively.

Zack smiled as he looked down at the cute blonde in his arms. "I wanna show you a place. I gotta stop home first to change, grab my keys and shit, though." Cloud nodded and the two left the infirmary with their arms around one another.

Zack led Cloud back to his place. Once in the door, Zack made a beeline to his bedroom to change. When he came out he started rummaging through his desk, throwing his keys into his pocket and looked over at Cloud, who was watching him affectionately. He smiled at him and made his way over to the door. "Ready?"

Cloud nodded. Zack placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before shuffling them out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

They made their way to a parking garage where Cloud immediately recognized Zack's bike. Both boys took their seat, Cloud behind Zack with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Zack started the engine and they were off.

A few minutes passed in silence as Zack weaved his way through traffic.

"Where are we going?" Cloud shouted over Zack's shoulder.

"Just a little place I know that I want to show you." Zack called back. "Patience, gorgeous. You must have patience."

Cloud smiled and hugged Zack's waist tighter, heart throbbing.

Zack drove the bike out of Midgar and through the planes surrounding the toxic city. Cloud's eyes scanned the space surrounding Midgar, curious as to where Zack was taking him.

Ten minutes passed as Zack pulled his bike up to a path and killed the engine. Cloud took his helmet off and looked around. The place was bare, nothing but dirt and rock. "Where are we?"

Zack grinned and took his helmet off. "Come with me."

Cloud got off the bike. Zack reached for his hand, and Cloud took his with a squeeze. "I come here once and awhile to get away from everything." Zack began. He walked hand in hand with Cloud further up the path which was inclined upwards. "Kinda like my serene place, in a way."

Cloud looked up at the SOLDIER and smiled.

The two made their way to the end of the path which led to the tip of the cliff made of stone. The cliff jutted out from the rest of the rock offering a platform of such which provided a spectacular view of Midgar as a whole. Cloud's eyes widened at the sight and he took a step forward in awe. Zack let go of the blonde's hand and moved in behind him, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame.

"Zack… it's beautiful…" Cloud said softly, eyes roaming the view in front of him.

"I come here when I need to get away from it all." Zack practically whispered into the blonde's ear. Cloud shivered. "It's kinda my secret hideout." He placed a gentle kiss against the blonde's neck. "It's not much, but I wanted to share it with you. I get lonely up here all alone sometimes."

Cloud turned in Zack's arms and looked up at the violet eyes looking down at him. "I'll keep you company."

Zack smiled and lowered his head, causing their lips to meet in a soft kiss. Cloud wrapped his arms around the raven-haired man's neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Zack responded by pulling Cloud closer, tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth. Cloud opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen more and brushed his tongue against Zack's, causing the older boy to moan.

At the second, a flock of birds noisily screeched their way over the hill top, causing both boys to look up at the same time at the intrusion. Cloud smiled and made his way over to the edge of the cliff. He took a seat on the rock and wrapped his arms around his legs. Zack followed suit, taking a seat beside Cloud.

"I was really scared when Sephiroth told me that they couldn't find you." Cloud said monotonously.

"I'm sorry…" Zack frowned, looking over the planes below.

Cloud looked over at Zack, sadness still in his eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

Zack's frown deepened, eyes not leaving the planes. "I never want to make you worry."

Cloud smiled and rested his head on Zack's shoulder. "_You_ didn't make me worry. I was just worried about you. It's not your fault, obviously."

Zack rested his head on top of Cloud's. "Is that the reason for these lovely 'welcome back' kisses?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Zack smiled. "You're relieved that I'm okay."

Cloud lifted his head and looked at Zack. "Of course I am."

Zack looked back at the blonde, smiling, although his eyes held a certain sadness. "That's why you let me kiss you?"

Cloud smiled softly and shook his head. "I kissed you the first time before you left on your mission."

"Were you not drunk?" Zack asked, Sephiroth's teasing tone fresh in his mind.

"Maybe…" Cloud answered. Zack nodded and looked down at his hands. "But," Cloud continued. "I thought about it before that too. When I was sober."

Zack's genuine smile reappeared although he didn't remove his gaze from his hands. "Oh really now…"

Cloud blushed and looked out over the planes. "And once when I really shouldn't have been thinking about you…"

Zack's startled eyes whipped up and looked over at the blushing blonde. "Oh?" He chuckled. "What is this all about?"

Cloud swallowed the laugh that was threatening to break free and shook his head. His smile widened and knew he said too much, but was completely comfortable talking to Zack, so he didn't care.

Zack poked Cloud's side where he knew he was ticklish, causing the blonde to yelp and scoot away from him. "Come on, Spiky. Now I'm curious!"

"Shuddup…" Cloud laughed as he swatted Zack's hands away. "It was an accident."

"What was an accident?" Zack moved closer to the blonde, threatening to tickle again. "Thinking of me or telling me that you've thought about me?"

Cloud kept his arms up defensively, ready to fight off another tickle attack if need be. "It wasn't during sex, so relax!"

Zack almost looked disappointed. He let his arms down.

"It was during a blow job." Cloud continued, not looking over at the other.

Zack's heart stopped momentarily and his face, had Cloud been looking, was obviously heated from lust. "Tell me more." His voice was husky from the heat in his groin.

Cloud sighed as his smiled widened. "It was after the carnival…" Cloud began. "It just happened, I don't know." He began cracking his knuckles. "I couldn't stop imagining you instead of her." His voice wavered at this admittance.

Zack sat more comfortably and pursed his lips. "And how was it?" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He couldn't believe he was getting so turned on hearing how he turned on another man.

Cloud bit his lower lip to stop his smile from cracking his face in half. "It was-" He was interrupted by the sound of Zack's phone.

Zack chuckled and flipped his phone open. "Lieutenant Fair." Cloud listened to the one sided conversation and could tell Zack was trying to hide his frustration. "Yes, I'll be over as soon as I can get there." Pause. "I know the repercussions, I assure you I'm fine, but I'll make my way over." Another pause. "Okay, okay, can we finish this in person, yeesh, I'm coming…" He flipped his phone shut and looked over at the blonde, a faint blush still gracing his cheeks. "Apparently Hojo wants to get my check-up over with asap, so we gotta cut our date short." Cloud nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Can I see you after I'm done?" Zack asked quietly.

Cloud looked over at Zack, still smiling. "I'd like that."

Zack stood up and offered his hand to help Cloud up. Cloud accepted and was pulled up with ease. Before letting go of his hand, Zack pulled Cloud in for a bear-hug, squeezing the smaller blonde with his body. Cloud squeezed back and closed his eyes. _This is my boyfriend, my best friend, my mentor, my Zack._

Zack kissed the top of the blonde's head and took him by the hand, leading him back to his bike. He tossed Cloud the keys and grinned, mumbling something about post-mission trauma and that he shouldn't be driving before his check-up with the _'Oh-So-Great'_ Professor Hojo. Cloud giggled excitedly and jumped on the bike. When he felt Zack securely behind him, arms around his waist, Cloud kicked the bike into gear and took them back the Midgar.

After making it back to his apartment complex and Zack promising to call him when he's done before he took off (but not without another kiss). Cloud wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was far too hyper to read his textbooks let alone sit down, yet he didn't want to do anything in case Zack gets done sooner than expected. He wanted to be ready to go at the drop of a hat.

Cleaning was always good even though he always kept a clean apartment. That should burn off some energy.

-o-o-o-

Who's relieved about Zack? Lol, I adore you all! I'll post chapter 10 now since it is shooort!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Okay, please forgive me for such a short chapter. I couldn't fit it in with the previous or next one. It didn't feel right so you get two updates today as compensation. Fair? I hope so. I like to keep you people happy. Much love (hugs)

-o-o-o-

After parking his bike, Zack decided now was as good of a time as any to call Sephiroth. Procrastination was practically his second name. He wasn't afraid of the 'mad scientist', he was just weirded out by him.

"Good afternoon, Zack." the General's voice sounded over the phone. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good as new. This is me checking in with you." Zack said glancing up at the building that held Hojo's many scientific secrets. A deep chill ran through his body.

"You know how it is in SOLDIER. They just need to make sure." the General said monotonously.

"Yeah, I know." Zack sighed, thinking about getting back to Cloud. Another thought occurred to him causing him to shuffle his feet a little uncomfortably. "I suppose after this it'd be the right thing to do to pay a quick visit to Aeris, huh?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I guess it depends on your intentions with Cloud and your feelings for her."

Zack nodded. "I know. But after this whole thing, I mean, in Junon, it really sets your priorities straight. I can't go back to Aeris after discovering what I feel for Cloud." Zack smiled at the thought of the blonde. "I really think I've fallen in love here, Seph. _Me_, of all people…"

"It was bound to happen eventually, I'm sure, Zachary." the General replied, a hint of revenge in his voice from being called 'Seph'.

Zack laughed. "I really don't want to see Hojo today. Cloud and I had such a good morning." The pout in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Sephiroth.

"Just get it over with so you have the rest of the day with him." He paused briefly. "I think it's best you do see Aeris before you see Cloud again… Just in case." Sephiroth felt a little weird giving his take on Zack's relationship situation.

Zack laughed again. "Look at you, Mr. Great General, giving love advice! So unlike you."

"Good bye, Zachary." He hung up the phone.

Zack chuckled to himself and closed his own phone before making his way into the building.

Everything looked so sterile. This was the type of place he felt most uncomfortable in. When he wasn't in battle mode, he was a klutz and he knew if he wasn't on his best behaviour he'd end up breaking something. He mused to himself of how much his mind sounded like his mother.

"Hello Lieutenant." the girl behind the desk said with a giggle as Zack made his way over. She had been one of his many _encounters_ in the past; her name he could not readily recall. "What brings you to my part of campus?"

Zack threw on his easy-going smile and casually leaned on the desk in front of her. "Hojo's expecting me, actually. How have you been though, darlin'?" He only realized after asking that he really didn't care. He was on autopilot and somehow flirting with… err… _Tina, Tess, Trina, Rena, Rachel, Michelle, no, Mary? Damn…_ it just came natural.

Her face exploded in a smile. "I'm okay, though I could be better if you're free tonight."

Zack smiled. "Sorry, I have plans. I'm actually seeing someone right now."

Her smile turned decidedly wicked. "It's never stopped you before."

Zack rubbed the back of his head and shifted his stance. _Never again, not with Cloud…_ "Yeah, I know that. But I've fallen pretty hard for this one."

The girl sat back into her chair and crossed her arms. "Zachary Fair with an old ball-n-chain. This is new…"

A flare of annoyance weaved through him momentarily. Cloud was not a ball-n-chain. He dismissed this. Why did it matter to him? _I've slept with you and don't even know your name._ "Would you let the Professor know I'm here?"

The girl smiled and reached for the phone. "Give me a call when you're done with this little girlie who has you so tightly wound around her little finger." She punched an extension and waited for Hojo's receptionist to pick up.

Zack smirked. "His finger, actually." He surprised himself with the easy admittance that he struggled to accept himself before Cloud kissed him. _So what, I'm in a gay relationship. As long as it's with Cloud._ "I'm in love with a guy."

The girl's smile widened as she leaned forward. "You'll have to come up with a better story than that if you want to deter me. It kind of makes me want you more." Her attention snapped back to the phone. "Lieutenant Zack Fair is here to see the Professor." she spoke into the phone.

She hung up. Zack looked back at her slightly confused. "First, it's not a story, it's actually true. I fell for him before my accident. Second – What. The. Fuck."

She giggled. "I don't know, the thought of guy on guy is actually quite hot. You're hot, so he must be, at minimum, good looking, and to be with two hot guys-" Zack cut her off.

"Wait, what?" Zack's annoyance was getting a little stronger. "No, you don't understand. I love this guy. I'm not about to share him with random people."

The Professor's assistant came out and asked Zack to follow him. The girl smiled. "I know you, Zack. You're not the type to settle down. Just let me know when you want to 'share'."

Zack looked back at her in disbelief. "You know me?" He laughed and turned to walk away with the assistant. "I've slept with you once and I don't even remember your name." He didn't need to look back to know that her smile was wiped off her face. _Just keep walking away…_

-.-.-.-

Hours and a few injections later, Zack was released from the lab. _One down, one to go, then I can get back to Blondie._

He hopped on his bike and made his way down the all too familiar streets of Sector 5 slums. He wanted to make this short and sweet. Well, maybe not sweet, but as sweet as a situation like this can be. He weighed the options of being truthful and telling her that he ended up with Cloud or just avoid an explanation all together. Before he could make up his mind he was in front of her place.

Aeris flew out of the house at the sound of the motorcycle and straddled him on the bike, planting kisses on his face. Zack took a deep breath and gently pulled away.

"Where have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Aeris gushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought you forgot about me or something."

"Aeris…" Zack got up off the bike with the girl hanging onto his shoulders so she wouldn't have to let go. "Please." He unhooked the girl from himself and took a step back. "I needed to tell you something."

Aeris' smile disappeared and was replaced with fear. "What is it?"

"I-" Zack wasn't sure how to tell her. _Just out with it, Zack. Her happiness is not your concern._ "I fell in love with someone while I was away. Do you remember me talking about Cloud? My protégé?"

Aeris' eye filled with tears. "You're leaving me?" Her voice was quiet and weak.

"I just wanted to tell you as soon as I could, Aeris. I wanted to be honest to you and to Cloud."

A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Was it something I did?"

Zack smiled softly and gently wiped the tear from her cheek. "No, Aeris. It wasn't you at all. I just, well, I just fell in love."

"Does he feel the same?" Aeris asked, her voice so full of hurt. It would have made Zack feel back had he not been so sure about Cloud.

He didn't feel bad at all. "I don't know if he loves me, but he definitely shares the same feelings for the relationship. Aeris, look," he pulled her into a hug. "You're so sweet and I really hate to be the one to hurt you. Truly, I am. Please understand that I hadn't expected this to happen. I tried to deny it when I first started feeling things towards Cloud."

"Love prevailed." Aeris said with a soft chuckle. "I know, Zack."

Zack wondered to himself if he should tell her about all of the other women he had been sleeping with when they supposedly were together, but he decided against it since it looked like she was accepting the thought of him and Cloud. Truth was good enough. No need to bring in the whole truth.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled back. "Thanks, Aeris."

She nodded and hugged herself. "Maybe some day I can meet Cloud?"

Zack got on his bike and smiled. "I don't see why not." _Yeah, I don't know about that one…_

She smiled and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Zack." Somehow she felt that this would be the last time she'd see the man she loved.

"You too." he replied awkwardly. The awkwardness was replaced with excitement as he raced back to Cloud's apartment.

-o-o-o-

Only two chapters left, kiddies!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Welcome, everyone, to the second last chapter of my first fic! Please note, this is where the story gets it's M rating, so do not read if boy love bothers you! That's why most of you are here, though, ya? Like I mentioned, this is my first time writing, let alone writing something like this, so let me know what you think. Read on, my dears!

-o-o-o-

Zack pulled into the third block of private residence and searched his brain for what apartment number Cloud had told him was his. He told him the day of the carnivale. He received a phone call earlier with great news and he wanted to see how long it would be until Cloud admitted to him that he had made captain. Zack shifted the take-out in his arms and opened the door to the building. _34, I'm almost positive it was 34…_

He knocked on the door of number 34 and waited anxiously. When a blonde head popped out with a smile, he couldn't contain his any longer and chuckled. "Someone order Wutainese?"

Cloud laughed and pulled Zack in. "How was your check-up?" he asked.

"The Professor is creepy as hell, but other than that, it's all routine, really." Zack answered as Cloud took the take-out dinner out of his arms. Cloud fished out dishes and prepared a couple plates for their dinner. Zack watched the blonde portion out the food carefully then Cloud licked some sauce off his finger delicately before grabbing some drinks from the fridge. Zack tried to distract himself from the tempting sight before him. He glanced around the tidy, clean apartment and smiled. "You've got a nice place, here, Chocobo-head." He noticed the stuffed dog on the couch and chuckled.

Cloud looked up from the table he had set and smiled, noticing Zack looking at the dog. "Thanks. I'll give you the_ grand_ tour after dinner. It'll take all of four seconds."

Zack looked back at the smiling blonde and his heart warmed. Cloud motioned for him to join him at the table. He took a seat across from Cloud. They ate their dinner making small talk about nothing of importance. Zack waited for Cloud to tell him about his promotion, but it never happened. He waited for him to make mention of his day so he could lead him into the announcement, but Cloud avoided any news of work.

After they ate, Cloud cleared the table. Zack watched him. He took a few deep breaths. The all-to familiar heat began building in his body and he was determined not to make an ass out of himself by moving too fast for Cloud. Cloud rinsed off the dishes then dried his hands on a dish towel on the fridge, looking back at Zack. "Tour?"

Zack smiled and nodded. "Please."

Cloud looked around his kitchen. His apartment did look small and simple compared to Zack's, but he knew how to keep a house and maximized its space. "This is my kitchen." he said with a grin. "And that's my fridge."

Zack laughed lightly and moved into the kitchen. Was it just him, or was this going to actually be a lot more fun than it should. He looked over at the fridge. "It carries food, ya?"

Cloud nodded and opened his fridge for Zack to see. "Food and drink. See, beer." He pointed to the beer lined neatly on the top shelf.

"This is my favourite part of your kitchen." Zack said playfully.

Cloud chuckled and took Zack's hand, pulling him to the table pushed against the kitchen's island separating it from the living area. "You've seen my 'dining area'." Cloud bit his lower lip. He was getting a little anxious to get to the best part, his bedroom. Being completely honest with himself, he was going to try and seduce his boyfriend.

Zack pushed in his chair he was sitting on during dinner. "I like this, too. I ate here. Good times."

Cloud blushed a little at the little game they were playing. "And here," Cloud pulled Zack into the living area. "This is my living room."

"Spacious." Zack said. "I like your décor."

"My couch." Cloud pointed to his couch then to the stuffed puppy. "I recall you two meeting previously?"

Zack pulled Cloud closer to him and kissed the top of his head. Zack was curious as to how the rest would play out as his heart began throbbing and heat pooled between his legs. _This is the hottest foreplay I've ever experience, even it this wasn't Cloud's intent._

Cloud snuggled into Zack's chest and breathed in his scent. He, too, was beginning to feel the effects of their quiet, tame foreplay of first time lovers. "There's more." Cloud said with his eyes closed.

"Show me?" Zack requested quietly.

Cloud looked up at Zack with a gentle smile. "I have a bathroom, too. It's over here." Cloud took Zack by the hand and led him down a small, narrow hallway leading to the rest of his place. Zack spared a sideways glance to the door Cloud wasn't taking him to currently. _My Chocobo-head's bedroom…_ he thought to himself, his body beginning to react stronger to the 'tour'.

Cloud pushed open his bathroom door and flicked on the light. Zack walked in past Cloud and looked over the tub and counter. "S'nice. Nicer than the one I had before SOLDIER." Zack felt one of the navy blue towels hanging neatly on the towel rack. "And I love soft towels."

Cloud nodded and grinned. Next and last stop was his bedroom. Cloud thought through what exactly he wanted to happen at this point. He could show his bedroom like the rest of the house and pull Zack back out, or he could go through with what he had been thinking as soon as Zack showed up at his door. _Decision time is now... _he thought to himself as Zack made his way back to the door.

It was not a difficult decision.

"Only one more room, I suppose." Cloud said with a grin. He licked his lips and turned towards the last door.

Zack turned off the bathroom light as Cloud slid his hand back into Zack's. Cloud moved towards the door and opened it gently. Cloud's house, holding Cloud's scent, was intoxicating and Zack felt his head swim with anticipation. _This isn't some fling, Zack. Don't move too fast. It's just a tour… It's just a tour…_

Cloud turned on the lamp by the desk then moved across the room to turn on a second one by the bedside table. Cloud looked back up the Zack with a look Zack had never seen before on the blonde.

Cloud moved over to his desk and tapped the wood. "This is where I do most of my work."

Zack moved to the desk and bit his lower lip. "I forgot what a desk looked like without three weeks of back-work piled on it."

Cloud grinned and moved over to his closet. "There's my closet. It holds clothes and stuff."

Zack froze. His tongue felt heavy and his body tingled. This was proving to be more arousing than the rest of the tour. He was standing in Cloud's bedroom with the blonde playing a cute little 'come-see' game with him. Cloud walked back over to Zack, standing in front of him. He pointed over his shoulder without breaking eye contact with the raven-haired man. "That's my bed."

"Oh Gods, Cloud…" Zack's entire body shuddered and he fought to keep composure. He wasn't used to taking it slow. His body rebelled at the change of routine.

Cloud bit his lower lip. He had never been with a guy before, but he knew he wanted Zack. The fact that Zack was a guy was irrelevant. It was Zack. "Do you like it?" he asked innocently.

Zack licked his lips, looking down at the blonde and nodded. "I do. It looks comfy." _Slooow and steady… he's my boyfriend, not a one night stand…_

Before the thought ran its course through his head, Cloud leaned up and placed a gentle, slow kiss on his lips. Zack moaned and allowed himself to lean back on the desk. His legs would give out otherwise. Cloud leaned closer so not to lose contact with Zack.

Zack pulled Cloud against his body and wrapped his arms around the lean but muscled frame. Cloud looped his arms around Zack's neck and deepened the kiss. Zack moaned into the blonde's mouth as the kiss slackened into something much more sexual than the kisses they have shared previously.

Cloud slowly began to pant against the kisses as the air between their mouths became much more hot and humid, drugging both boys. Zack stood up straight from the desk, flushing their bodies together with a moan from one of them, neither knew exactly which one, as Zack slid his tongue lazily against Cloud's, Cloud doing the same.

Cloud moved his hands to Zack's chest and fisted his shirt, pulling Zack, if possible, closer than he already was. Zack was the first to break the kiss for much needed breath. Both boys panted for air, keeping their mouths close, exchanging small kisses between gasps. Cloud planted an especially slow kiss against Zack's. "The bed _is_ comfy." he murmured against Zack's lips.

"Can I see?" Zack asked, licking the blonde's upper lip before kissing him softly again.

Cloud pulled Zack into another deep kiss, hands still fisted in the other's shirt, and pulled him away from the desk. Zack followed Cloud, who was walking backwards towards the bed until the blonde turned around suddenly, tripping Zack backwards onto the bed.

"Fuckin' hell, Spiky. C'mere." Zack panted, watching the blonde smirk down at him.

Cloud climbed onto the bed and straddled Zack's hips before leaning down and passionately kissing him again. Zack wrapped his arms around the blonde and forced his tongue into his mouth. Things were becoming much more heated and Cloud wasn't making it easy to slow down. Cloud began panting lightly into his mouth again which was driving him absolutely wild.

Zack began to lose his composure as he let his hand roam up Cloud's shirt, caressing his back and down his spine. He took a second to memorize the baby-soft silken texture that was Cloud before tugging the blonde's shirt over his head. Cloud broke the kiss for a second to allow the offending article of clothing to be removed before lunging back down and tasting the boy beneath him. Zack groaned into the blonde's mouth and arched his back to be closer to him. In response Cloud rolled his hips against Zack's, causing the raven-haired man to throw his head back and gasp.

"C-Cloud, I- uhn.." Cloud smiled down at the man who was going crazy from the teasing and began a steady rocking motion on top of him. He could feel Zack's fully erect cock against his backside as he moved up and down along its length. A string of incoherent moans and words spilled from Zack's mouth as his body surrendered to Cloud's movements. He knew he couldn't let his happen too much longer unless he wanted an early ending. The blonde leaned back down to taste his lips. Zack took this opportunity to flip the blonde to the mattress and take control. Cloud grunted as his back hit the soft blankets and a delicious smile played across his lips.

Zack pulled back from Cloud and stood beside the bed, admiring the half naked boy in from of him. Cloud eyed him back and pouted slightly. "Zack…" It came out as almost a whisper. "Lose the clothes."

Zack smiled back at the blonde and pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it in the same general vicinity that Cloud's shirt disappeared to and started working on his belt. He watch the lust-clouded blue eyes drop to his pants and focus intently like a child being shown a surprise. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, pausing in his work.

Cloud licked his lips and nodded, eyes only flickering up to his own before dropping down to his pants again. That was all the assurance Zack needed. His hands worked off his belt and began undoing the button in his pants. Once that was out of the way and the zipper pulled down, Zack let his pants drop to the floor. He reached down to pull off his socks. "Boxers too… off." Cloud said, sounding as though he was lost in a brain-haze.

Zack looked back at the blonde with a smile. _I'm getting naked for another guy…_ he thought to himself. _Who would have thunk it?_ Zack hooked his thumbs around the waist of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, eyes fixed on Cloud's face waiting for a reaction.

Cloud's body trembled at the sight of Zack in his full glory. His entire body looked as though it was carved from stone and his cock stood long, large, and proud. His honey-coloured skin was flawless with the exception of a couple of minor scars he must have received before Mako was introduced into his body.

Zack moved back towards the bed and climbed over Cloud's body. His lips met the blonde's in a fierce, sensual kiss that took both their breath away within seconds. Zack trailed his mouth along Cloud's jaw line, leaving small nips and licks along the path. Cloud gasped when Zack lightly bite the juncture between his shoulder and neck and moaned louder when he sucked on the muscle. Zack continued his path south and left short kisses along Cloud's throat and chest. Cloud's breath was coming in small hitches now and Zack smiled at the thought of making this beautiful man feel good. He reached Cloud's left nipple and took it in his mouth, arousing the other with his hand. Cloud grunted slightly. Zack could see goose bumps forming on the blonde's perfect, soft skin.

Cloud's hand wandered down and stroked Zack's hair. He wasn't sure if he wanted Zack to continue going down or not. If he did, it would be over too soon. He didn't think he'd have the composure of stopping himself from ending it if he saw Zack down there, like his imagination showed him last time Rhea went down on him.

Zack looked up at the lust-filled baby blues before traveling further. Cloud's hand shook slightly as it ran through his hair. "You okay, baby?" Zack asked, planting a kiss in the center of Cloud's chest.

Cloud looked down at Zack and nodded. "Y-Yes. I just don't want to ruin it."

Zack smiled at the thought of turning Cloud on so much. "I won't let it happen too early. I promise." He slid a little further down and kissed Cloud's firm, strong stomach. "Was it anything like this when you thought about me going down on you the night of the carnival?"

Cloud's heart felt as through it was ready to come out of his chest. "I can see you. I can feel you. You aren't her. This is so much better, Zack." Cloud almost whined as Zack gently blew air into his belly button. "So much better, love."

Cloud had just called him 'love'. Zack's heart warmed, as did his groin. He continued to kiss and lick at Cloud's stomach before reaching his pants. "Well, aren't these just in the way…" Zack smirked and he ran his hands up Cloud's legs on the inside. He stopped an inch away from his crotch before rubbing the inside of his thighs. Cloud panted at the touch and arched his hips off the bed for more contact.

"Patience, baby." Zack pushed Cloud's hips back onto the bed and leaned down to Cloud's pants. He grabbed the belt with his teeth and worked it out of the buckle. When the belt was undone, he bent lower and unbuttoned his pants with his teeth, all awhile holding Cloud's hips from bucking with his hands. This talent of Zack's was having an obvious effect on the blonde since he seemed as though he was going to die if not touched within the next minute.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Cloud panted, not losing the involuntary bucking.

"Shh, baby. The fun part starts." Zack grinned and he slid the boy's pants and boxers down with on go, removing his socks once the pants got down to his ankles. He trailed kisses up Cloud's inner thigh and nipped at the sensitive flesh whenever Cloud would groan. _Am I about to take a guy in my mouth?_ Zack scolded his mind for continuing to interrupt. He could be a Malboro for all he cared, as long as it was Cloud below him.

Zack planted a couple more kisses along Cloud's thigh before reaching his prize. He started slow by placing three kisses along the underside length of Cloud's erection, causing the blonde to pant audibly again. He reached the head and kissed it before realizing that this was completely new ground for him. Cloud and him where sharing their first male sexual encounter. The thought made him smile as he lifted Cloud's fully erect cock up off his belly and wonder what would be the best way to do this. Cloud looked down at him, his face flushed and eyes so soft, yet so forceful. _Mimic what you like to have done to you _his brain offered.

"Zack…" Cloud almost gasped. "I-I don't want to rui-" and Zack downed him. Cloud's head was thrown back onto the bed with a cry of pure pleasure. "Uhn! Shit, shit…"

Zack moved his mouth slowly down Cloud's impressive length and increased the section on the way back up. Cloud was making the most delicious sounds above him, tossing his head back and forth and his eyes squeezed shut. Zack allowed himself a small grin before sliding back down, tongue moving over the underside of his shaft with purpose.

Cloud's pants became more urgent signaling how close he really was. He could almost feel Cloud's cock swell pre-orgasm. But he promised him not to let this happen too soon. Zack reached for the base of Cloud's length and squeezed it firmly to deter his orgasm as he began bobbing his head over the cock with slightly less suction. Cloud grunted at the change of pace and looked down at Zack working on his cock. The image sent a shutter through his body and he knew he would have lost it had Zack not taken the precautionary measure of discouraging his orgasm with his hand. "Zack…" His voice came out shaky and weak.

Zack glanced up at the blonde and pulled his cock out of his mouth. "Mmm?"

"I-I…" Cloud couldn't believe how intense this was getting. Those violet eyes fixed on his baby blues was as good as a touch. "I want you inside m-me."

Zack gave Cloud's cock a stroke with the hand that was preventing his orgasm. "Are you sure?"

Cloud took a deep breath and nodded. "Please. I want you to make love to me." His chest was heaving with the difficult task of breathing properly. "Please…"

Zack smiled softly and leaned up to kiss those swollen lips. Cloud kissed back ferociously sliding his tongue into Zack's mouth the second their lips made contact. Zack lowered himself enough to cause their cocks to touch and rocked his hips into the other's. Both moaned into one another's mouth as their lengths caressed the other. Cloud's cock was slicking the motion with precum.

"I don't want to hurt you, Cloud." Zack mumbled against the blonde's lips. "If you tell me to stop, I will stop. I promise."

Cloud nipped at Zack's lower lip. "I know you will. I trust you." A swell of emotion rushed Cloud's body at his boyfriend's promise. "I trust you completely, Zack."

Zack kissed Cloud back harder as his heart throbbed. The feeling of love was so strong, yet he didn't want to admit it at a time like this in case Cloud interpreted it as bedroom talk. He wanted to say it when Cloud's mind wouldn't skew the meaning. "Do you have anything we can use to prepare you?" Zack asked, eyes beaming with happiness as he looked down at the much too gorgeous Cloud.

Cloud turned his head to the bedside table. "I think I still have massage oil in there."

Zack placed a couple of kisses on Cloud's throat then moved over the bed to the small table beside the bed. He fished through the top drawer and found a bottle of scented oil. He brought it back over to Cloud. His heart seized up in his throat at the look he was receiving from the blonde. His eyes were heavy and the look on his face was just barely patient of what was to come.

Zack settled himself between Cloud's legs and kissed his knee. Cloud's hands were fisted into the blankets and his breath was still heavy. Zack opened the bottle and poured some of the oil into his hands, working it over his fingers. Cloud watched with a longing.

Zack had never done this before, but through jokes and stories from other military personnel he had an idea of what to do. He also had an idea of what to look for once the pain seized. _Can't be too much more different than a girl._

Once the oil was evenly spread Zack shuffled closer to Cloud's body and reached down. With one hand he gently palmed Cloud's cock and the other found his entrance. Cloud gasped at the unfamiliar contact. It felt strange. Zack smiled down at the blonde and prodded with a little more pressure. Once the over-intense look left Cloud's face he pressed one finger into his body causing the same look to reappear.

Zack marveled over how hot Cloud was inside and how one finger took up almost all of the room. He was going to have to make sure to stretch him properly. The thought of hurting Cloud was too much. He wanted them to both feel good during their love-making. He slid his finger further in to the knuckle and rubbed the heated flesh inside. Cloud moaned quietly then his breath hitched as Zack slowly slid his finger back out, only to slid it in again a little faster. Cloud's face relaxed so he figured it was time to try a second. Zack pulled his finger out and slowly pushed two in. Cloud groaned at the insertion, slightly arching his hips to the touch. Zack's other hand was gently stroking Cloud's cock for a distraction. So far, so good.

Zack scissored his fingers once they were knuckle deep in Cloud. Cloud gasped and closed his eyes. "You okay, baby?" Zack asked, watching Cloud's expression change with every motion of his fingers.

"Y-Yeah…" Cloud replied, eyes remaining closed.

Zack kissed Cloud's knee again. Once his fingers could move with ease inside he pulled them out and slowly began introducing three. Cloud whined below him. Zack was fascinated with Cloud's reactions to his touch. His hips continued their slight thrusts into Zack's hand as his opening was being prepared so something so much more. Zack took a deep breath to steady his heart. There was an intense throbbing between his legs that almost ached to the point of pain. He needed to be touched in some way.

"Oh, fuck! Zack! Fuck, uhn!" Cloud screamed, body writhing up into his hand. Zack removed his hand from his cock in hopes to stopping the orgasm but realized it wasn't that hand that was causing it. He stilled his fingers buried in Cloud as the blonde calmed down. "What the fuck was that?"

Zack grinned. "Your prostate. Feel good?"

Cloud looked down at Zack, eyes wide and face red from passion. "Again."

Zack smiled and began moving his fingers again, this time taking special note of how to find Cloud's special spot. It didn't take long before Cloud cried out and threw his head back. _Bingo._ The sounds coming from the blonde were starting to get a little much for Zack's neglected cock. He thought if he didn't stop he was going to cum just from the sounds Cloud was making. He pulled out his fingers.

Cloud took a couple of deep breaths and looked down at Zack. "I want you in me. Please, Zack. Please take me now. I need you. I need you so bad."

Zack moved up the blonde's body and took his lips with his own. The kiss was hot, wet, and sloppy – just what they needed to feel at this moment before their first time together. Zack positioned his hips between Cloud's legs and waited. He needed this kiss at this very second.

After a moment Zack felt comfortable with the thought of being in Cloud without cumming immediately. He pulled back and poured more of the oil into his palm. Cloud grabbed his wrist and scooped as much oil from his hand as possible and reached down between their bodies. Zack planted his hands on each side of Cloud's head and held himself up enough for Cloud to reach.

Cloud rubbed his hands together and gently stroked Zack's cock effectively covering it in the scented oil. Zack looked down and moaned at the sensations the blonde was causing. Cloud moved his hands gingerly over his heated flesh, pausing at the head to swirl his thumb over the precum collected there. Zack groaned as his body shuddered. He couldn't allow this too much longer. He reached down and pulled Cloud's hands off of him. Cloud got the message and spread his trembling legs a little further apart, his eyes locked on the expression on his lover's face.

Zack looked back into those wide blue eyes as he sat back between Cloud's legs. Zack placed one hand on Cloud's stomach, the other on his own cock and a silent confirmation was exchanged between both boys. He moved his hips forward lining the head with Cloud's opening. Cloud held his breath as pressure was introduced and Zack's cock slowly entered his body. It was much thicker than three fingers and a burning sensation over took him. Cloud gasped as tears started forming in his eyes but he refused to release them.

Zack looked down in his lover's face as he continued his slow insertion. Cloud felt so good. This was proving to be much more intense than his previous experiences. He could feel his own heartbeat in his cock. He noticed the obvious pain and stopped his motion completely. "Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes. "S'alright…"

Zack refused to move again until he knew it actually was alright. "Look at me, baby."

Cloud took a deep shaky breath and opened his eyes to Zack's. "Just go slow. It's okay."

Zack smiled though his eyes portrayed concern. "I'll stop if you tell me to. I promised."

Cloud smiled softly. "I know."

Zack reached down and gently stroked Cloud's cock again as he continued to push his way into the blonde. Cloud moaned at the sensations again, but this time they held more pleasure than pain. His distraction was working.

Once all the way in, Zack paused before slowly pulling out again. Cloud's eyebrows knitted together as his eyes squeezed shut. He gasped as Zack started pumping his erection to a quicker pace than their love-making.

Zack slowly began to pick up a little speed once he was sure Cloud could take it. Their pace, although slow, was comfortably satisfying. Cloud began moaning more consistently and lifting his hips into Zack's when he pushed in. Zack panted at this and picked up the pace a little. He could feel his orgasm coming from far away.

Zack shifted Cloud slightly to introduce a new angle without stopping from thrusting into him. If he could only find the right angle… He maneuvered his body so Cloud's legs were draped over his own and he was able to lower his body over Cloud's. He leaned up with a thrust and kissed Cloud's lips tenderly. He blonde responded to the kiss until he cried out and threw his head back.

"Zack! There! Ughn!"

Zack grinned and started a quick pace, removing his hand from Cloud's cock and pulled the boy into his arms. He hung onto Cloud tightly as he started a wild thrusting into the boy. A string of decidedly desperate sounds spilled from Cloud's lips. Zack began moaning as he felt Cloud tighten around his cock, milking him for all he's worth. Other than those sounds, the slap of skin on skin was all that could be heard in the room.

Their bodies were so close Zack could have thought they were fused together from the heat. Cloud arched his back, effectively rubbing his cock against Zack's stomach, making him cry out. Zack shuddered at the sound. Both boys thrust into one another as a thin layer of sweat coated their bodies.

"Z-Zack… so good, please - ah! I'm c-close…" Cloud's words encouraged him into a more forceful pace, moving their bodies with each thrust.

"Oh yeah?" Zack almost growled. "Show me. Come on, Cloud. Cum with me. Now. I need you to cum now!" Zack's whole body started to shake as the familiar signs of orgasm began to take over, only this time it was different. He began to lose himself in the feeling of Cloud and seemed to only have tunnel-vision of the boy beneath him. He watched in awe as the beautiful blonde's eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened in a cry he barely heard. He felt as through someone threw him up in the air and he was about to drop again.

Cloud shouted out his name as his hands squeezed Zack's arms and his body shook violently. His chest heaved and the look of pure pleasure was on his face. Zack watched as he felt removed from the moment for this second, as though this is what he was meant to see, unhazed from his own release. He felt warmth on his stomach as Cloud came all over the two of them before his orgasm hit him like a tidle wave. It seemed as though he was brought back to this room mid-orgasm as his cock was pulsing, shooting his seed into the boy before he even knew it began. The feeling was so intense that he fought to hang into his own consciousness, only barely noticing the blonde's hands still squeezing his arms. "C-Cloud…"

He collapsed onto Cloud, taking necessary measure to make sure he didn't crush the boy. Cloud's arms flew around his body, pulling him closer. Zack didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore as he let himself fall bonelessly into the warm embrace, not bothering to remove himself from Cloud. He nuzzled his face into Cloud's neck. Cloud, fighting to steady his breathing, buried his nose into Zack's hair. They stayed that way all night.

-o-o-o-

Only took 11 chapters, but it happened! Please review? Please?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Okay kiddies, last chapter. Again, thank you to everyone who stuck with me through my first fic. Extra hugs for those who reviewed. I'm so happy with the way everything worked out. Mmm… sequel?

-o-o-o-

Zack's mental alarm was remarkable. It got him up at the same time everyday. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to his alarm clock for the time. Wait – where was his alarm lock? He sat up in bed and scanned the room. _Ah yes, not my room._ Zack smirked and looked over to the other side of the bed. 5:30 a.m. Cloud was already up and gone.

He plopped himself back down on Cloud's bed and stretched. His body shuddered as he let out a yawn. Memories of the night before came back to him and he smiled. He had never experienced something so powerful before. He took a deep breath and looked around the room again. _Where is my little Chocobo-head?_ The smell of breakfast sausage filled the room, drawing him out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and pants from the pile of clothes across the otherwise tidy floor before heading towards the kitchen.

He peered around the hallway's corner to see Cloud working in the kitchen. He decided to watch for a bit; savour the peaceful moment.

Cloud moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast. It smelled delicious and his stomach growled lowly. The blonde was only dressed in his fatigue pants. The muscle definition in his back rippled whenever he would reach or bend for something. He looked good enough to eat.

"Good morning." Cloud said without turning towards the raven-haired boy.

""Mornin'." Zack smiled. He was found out. He walked over to the kitchen and stood behind his boyfriend wrapping his arms around the lean waist. "Can I help with something?"

Cloud turned around in Zack's arms and smiled up to his face. "No. Just relax; take a seat. It'll be ready in a few minutes." He leaned up and placed a soft kiss against Zack's lips.

Zack tilted his head and kissed back. His heart beat excitedly at this new found love. "Mmm… can I have you for breakfast?" he managed between kisses.

Cloud deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. Zack's arms pulled Cloud closer as he slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He tasted so sweet.

Cloud buried his hands into Zack's hair and tried to pull him closer as well. Zack grabbed the blonde and backed him across the kitchen to the small island separating the kitchen from the living room. When Cloud's backside hit the island Zack lifted him up to sit on it without breaking their kiss.

Cloud began panting softly against Zack's lips. His hot breath began causing heat to pool between his legs again. The kiss became more desperate as both boys began pulling and tugging on one another, wanting more but not sure how to get closer.

Cloud wrapped his legs around Zack's waist and scooted forward so their hips met in the most delicious way. Zack began bucking his hips against the blonde, rubbing their hardening flesh together.

"Mmm… Zack…" Cloud murmured quietly.

"Cloud…" He moved his kisses down Cloud's neck to his throat as his hands made their way to Cloud's pants. He began tugging them down when the smoke alarm went off.

Both boys jumped. Zack pulled away slightly as Cloud slid off the island with a little giggle, removing the flying pan from the stove. He threw it in the sink causing much more smoke but ridding the threat of a fire. He then trotted over to the front entrance and took the battery out of the alarm.

Zack laughed. "How did we not see that coming?"

Cloud laughed as he threw the alarm on the front entrance table and moved back towards Zack on a mission. "So much for _that_ breakfast."

Zack picked up on the predatory look in Cloud's eyes and scooped him up in his arms when he got close enough. "I said I wanted you for breakfast, anyhow." Zack almost growled before he lost himself in another passionate kiss. Cloud wrapped his legs around the SOLDIER's waist again as he was carried back into the bedroom.

-.-.-.-

Cloud turned off the water in the shower and stepped out to dry himself off. He smirked as he threw a second towel at Zack, who was also just getting out of the shower. They had finished their second round since the breakfast attempt. Cloud just only realized that he going to be late for drills.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make a call." Zack laughed it off. "I _looove_ soft towels." he added, snuggling into the towel Cloud threw at him.

"You can't pull me from morning drills because we lost track of time during sex." Cloud chuckled back.

"I also can't let you go to drills on an empty stomach. Let me take you out for breakfast." Zack retorted.

Cloud thought about it for a second then realized how hungry he actually was. He did get a good work out in the last twelve hours… "Alright, but I have to go to training this afternoon."

"And training after days end with your mentor." Zack grinning wickedly.

Cloud smiled as he left the bathroom to find some clothes. "I don't think any of my stuff will fit you…"

Zack followed Cloud and scooped his clothes off the floor. "Don't worry about that. I can change after I drop you off at training." Cloud nodded as he began to dress.

"So, when were you planning on telling me?" Zack smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Cloud looked over at him questioningly. "Tell you what?"

Zack smiled at the innocent blue eyes looking at him. _Innocent looking, yes, but not so innocent._ "Oh really? No news as of lately?" Zack grinned as he moved across the room to Cloud. "Nothing of particular importance happened since I've been away?"

Cloud looked down at the floor and smiled as Zack drew closer. "Maybe…"

Zack wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed the top of his head. "I got a call telling me that a cadet of interest to me got a promotion to captain."

Cloud buried his face into the strong chest in front of him. He wondered to himself why he was blushing. "It's not important."

Zack chuckled. "So modest, baby." He stroked Cloud's back. "It _is_ important." He kissed the top of his head again and inhaled that intoxicating scent. "I'm so proud of you, Cloud." He pulled back slightly so he could look into those amazing eyes. "Really, I am. You impress me so much. I'm so damn proud."

Cloud bit his lower lip to prevent his smile from cracking his face in half. "I couldn't have done it without you, Zack."

Zack pulled him back into a tight hug. "I think you could have. You're my living legacy."

Cloud looked up at his boyfriend with a slight shiver, smile, and blush on his face and kissed his lips softly. "I lo- you're so important to me."

Zack searched those eyes for the lost words that never made it out of those lovely lips. "I feel the same way." he assured, hoping his hidden message didn't go unnoticed.

Cloud grinned, his eyes looking as though they might have some unshed tears before he took a deep breath. "Breakfast?"

Zack kissed Cloud again and nodded. "Let's do it."

Zack drove Cloud to a breakfast place he found when he was a cadet. After parking the bike, Cloud and Zack walked inside hand-in-hand. They took a nearest available booth.

The waitress took their order before leaving them alone. They started with small talk before talking about themselves. Both had a desire to share themselves completely with one another. It made their brand new relationship feel more official.

"I love pineapples." Cloud blurted out when Zack persistently prodded about his likes and dislikes.

Zack grinned and reached across the table to take the blonde's hand in his own. "I do like pineapples, but not nearly as much as honeydew." Zack rolled his eyes and licked his lips. "So good."

Cloud squeezed Zack's hand and chuckled. "Where do you stand on kiwis?"

Zack thought a moment and tilted his head. "Kiwis have their moment, but not my first choice."

Cloud nodded as the waitress brought them their breakfast. Both boys were hungry, so the idle chit-chat seized while they ate their breakfast.

"Know what would be good?" Zack said, looking down at his plate. "Salt. Why do they never put enough salt in omelets?" He looked up at the waitress' station.

"I'll get it. Hang in there." Cloud laughed as he slipped out of the booth and made his way over to the station.

He waited a minute or two for someone to notice him before his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, keeping an eye out for a waitress as he answered. "Hello?"

"You have a great ass." Zack's voice said over the line.

"Why thank you." Cloud smiled, looking over his shoulder at the booth where Zack was watching him intently. "But you might want to be careful, whoever you are. My boyfriend just might beat you up if you keep hitting on me."

"You're boyfriend is a very lucky son-of-a-bitch. You're so fuckin' hot." Cloud could see Zack smile into the phone.

Cloud turned back around and leaned suggestively on the counter in front of him, making sure to wiggle his hips slightly as he settled comfortably.

"Oh, fuck, Cloud." came Zack's almost breathless voice. "Don't do this to me. Not here."

"Do what?" Cloud laughed. "I'm simply waiting for some salt for my boyfriend."

"Oh, I have some salt for you…" Zack almost growled.

Cloud shifted his hips again, putting on a show for Zack without looking back. "Like I said, my boyfriend will beat you up if you keep hitting on me like this. He's strong and sexy and damn fuckin' unbelievable in bed-"

"Cloud?" a familiar voice asked, pulling Cloud away from his phone fun.

Cloud looked over at the waitress. "Rhea." He bit his lower lip and spoke into the phone. "Gotta go." He hung up. "Rhea, I didn't know you worked here."

She looked over at Zack then back at Cloud. Cloud could have kicked himself. She probably heard a lot of his conversation with Zack over the phone. "There's a lot you never knew about me, Cloud."

Cloud nodded and stood up straight. "I suppose."

"You two seem happy." She looked back over at Zack, who had heard Cloud say her name over the phone and was looking slightly concerned for his boyfriend.

Cloud looked over to Zack and smiled with a nod to ease Zack's concern. Zack offered a soft smile before taking a sip of his water. "We are…"

Rhea looked back at Cloud and smiled. "How have you been? I mean, when you make it out of bed for air?" Her smile was the same familiar smile she offered when trying to brighten the mood.

Cloud looked down at the table then back up at her. "Everything's perfect. I'm happy, he's happy. I got a promotion… Everything's perfect." He bit his lower lip again. "How's everything with you?"

Rhea shrugged. "Concentrating on school. I work here part time to pay rent. Other than that, I'm just getting over a broken heart." She smiled and laughed lightly.

Cloud took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Rhea smiled and put her hand on his arm. "It wasn't fair for me to expect you to stay in a relationship you weren't happy in."

"No." Cloud shook his head and looked into her eyes. "For hurting you before we broke up. It wasn't fair to keep you tagging along."

Rhea smiled then leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Apology accepted, then."

Cloud nodded then looked back over at Zack, who was picking at the food on Cloud's plate. "Thank you."

"Rhea, table five is ready to place their order, if you have the time today." a woman called over maliciously.

Rhea nodded at her and smiled again at Cloud. "I'm happy for you, Cloud. Your boyfriend is a lucky _son-of-a-bitch_, was it?" She winked then walked away.

Cloud smiled and watched her leave. He made his way over to their booth, grabbing salt from another table on his way.

"You okay?" Zack asked, searching his boyfriend's face.

Cloud smiled proudly at Zack and leaned over to kiss him. "Never better."

Zack kissed him one last time before letting him settled back into his seat, all but pouring all of the salt over his breakfast.

-.-.-.-

After breakfast Zack dropped Cloud off at training. They shared a passionate kiss before letting one another go. After the night and morning they've just shared, it was hard to think of leaving one another, even if it was just for a few hours. People stared, but they didn't care. Although homosexuality was frowned upon within Shinra, there were no rules against it as long as Zack wasn't one of Cloud's instructors.

"4:45?" Zack asked.

"See you in the P-building gym." Cloud responded before trotting over to the building.

Zack watched Cloud until he was out of sight before starting his motorcycle. He had a few errands to get done before training this evening. He wanted to make a nice dinner for the two of them. First, though, he decided to pay a visit to Sephiroth so he made his way to his office.

"Are you busy?" Zack peeked his head into the General's office. He was on the phone but beckoned him in.

Zack took his seat across from the desk and began fiddling with the General's paperclips which were currently scattered across his desk. He made a chain and reached over and clipped it around Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth shot him a dirty look before scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"I'll have a team submitted by day's end." the General concluded before hanging up. "What is it, Zachary?"

Zack mused over the Great General with his paperclip bling before settling back into his chair. "You look so _purdy_." he mocked.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he took the paperclips off. "You just came to bug me, didn't you?"

"Pretty much. I have way too much energy and time to kill." Zack smiled.

"How is Cloud?" Sephiroth inquired.

Zack's smile widened and he took a deep breath. "It's official now." He bit his lower lip. "Do you want details?"

"Oh, hell no." The General mocked a look of disgust and leaned back in his chair. Zack couldn't help but laugh at the uncommon reaction from his friend.

"Yeah, well… it's official now. I'm so much in love, Seph, it's unreal."

Sephiroth smiled. Zack looked so happy. "Keep him on track, though. Don't fail him because of this new development."

"I know." Zack took another deep breath. His chest felt like it was going to explode. "Was that call another upcoming mission?"

The General nodded and glanced down at his notepad. "Yeah, just an inspection, but they want me to lead this one."

"Where to?" Zack asked, trying to read Sephiroth's notes.

The General smirked. "Nibelheim, actually."

Zack raised his eyebrows. "Really… What's going on over there?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "They just told me to run an inspection. No details yet."

"Who's your team?"

"Are you volunteering?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack thought a moment. "It would be cool to see where Cloud grew up, but I really don't want to leave him if I don't have to."

"I need a few cadets to come with." Sephiroth informed. "If you want to come I can assign Cloud to your team."

Zack smiled widely. "That would be awesome! Let me run it over with Cloud first, though."

The General nodded and added a few notes to his pad. "All I ask is that you _don't_ share room and keep the mushy stuff under wraps from public eye while there."

Zack grinned. "We'll have separate rooms."

"And you'll _stay_ in separate rooms?" The General knew his friend too well.

Zack chuckled. "That's none of your concern, oh _great_ one."

Their visit lasted another half an hour before Zack had to run out and pick up stuff for dinner. He wanted to make a stew for Cloud and it needed to slow cook for a few hours before it'd be ready to eat.

While preparing the stew at his apartment he kept glancing over at his clock. Time seemed to stand still because he was anxious to meet with Cloud. After the stew was poured into the slow cooker he glanced around his apartment. The stuffed chocobo still sat proudly on the couch. There wasn't much cleaning that could be done since he kept his place pristine in case of unexpected company.

"Fuck it. I'll go watch him train."

Zack left the house and made his way to the training grounds where Cloud was directing a match-up between two other cadets. He kept his distance so he wouldn't be noticed by the boys. Cloud looked so hot barking out orders to the other cadets. He grinned at his boyfriend who was currently demonstrating a maneuver he himself had taught him.

After forty minutes Cloud stood in attention at the beginning of the line beside the sergeant. The sergeant said something to him before dismissing the other cadets. Zack narrowed his eyes to try and catch a word or two from his lips. He couldn't make anything out. He looked at his watch. It read 4:32. Curiousity was a bitch.

Cloud made a move to leave when the sergeant grabbed his wrist. Zack's heart stopped momentarily as Cloud turned around and said something back to the sergeant. The sergeant looked flustered. _Enough's a fuckin' nuff…_

Zack leaped over the fence and started walking towards Cloud and the sergeant. It took a minute before the two noticed the SOLDIER coming towards him. The sergeant let go of Cloud.

"SOLDIER on deck, captain." The sergeant was shocked that Cloud didn't salute.

"Hi Zack." Cloud smiled.

"I'm off duty. Note the civvies?" Zack shot the sergeant a dirty look before looking down at Cloud. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Zack. Am I that late?" Cloud looked down at this watch then looked back up confused. "What's wrong?"

Zack hadn't removed his glare from the sergeant. "No, you're not late. I just thought something was up, that's all."

The sergeant looked at Cloud confused then back at Zack. "No problem."

Cloud looked into Zack's eyes. "Everything's fine. You okay?"

Zack smiled over to Cloud and nodded. "Ready to go?"

Cloud smiled back and waved to the sergeant. "Let's go."

Zack and Cloud walked to the P-building gym together. "What was that about?" Zack asked.

"What?" Cloud asked back.

"He grabbed your wrist. I thought he was harassing you or something."

Cloud shook his head. "No. We were discussing a cadet. I started to walk away when he had something else he wanted to tell me. That's all."

"He looked upset." Zack pried.

Cloud stopped walking and smiled up at his boyfriend. "He was telling me how one of the Lieutenants pissed him off the other day. He was just being talkative." Cloud chuckled. "Zack, were you swooping in as my knight in shining armour?"

Zack looked down at his boyfriend and laughed lightly. "Maybe…" He started walking towards the gym again.

Cloud bounced over to Zack and pounced on his back. "You were playing my hero back there, weren't you?" Cloud wrapped his legs around Zack piggy-back style and kissed the side of his neck. "Oh, that's too cute!"

Zack laughed and grabbed Cloud's arms, placing a kiss on each. "Shuddup, Spiky."

Cloud giggled and cooed on Zack's back all the way to the gym before the SOLDIER flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground. He fell with an mmph before getting onto his feet. "I'm stronger now, SOLDIER-boy." he announced.

"Show me." Zack replied wickedly.

Cloud grinned and attacked Zack. Zack was impressed with the obvious improvement in Cloud's ability. He still had some work to do before they'd issue him a weapon, but he was well on his way. _Don't fail him_ Sephiroth's words echoes in his head. He had no intentions to.

Half way through their training things started to heat up. When Zack would pin Cloud there would be a moment to stare into one another's eyes before he'd get off him. Kisses were stolen when he'd draw Cloud close before throwing him to the ground. Grabs turned to caresses and would turn back into grabs just as fast. Cloud started panting from exhaust after an hour to continuous fighting, but the heat in his eyes told Zack something else.

After their last tumble to the ground, Zack rolled on top of Cloud and kissed him fiercely, pinning his arms above his head with one hand. Cloud struggled to free his hands but soon gave up when Zack slipped his tongue in his mouth.

Both boys moaned. Cloud arched his back a little for more contact and Zack bucked his hips against Clouds. Cloud gasped and laughed.

"What's up?" Zack smiled down at his blonde lover.

Cloud grinned up at him happily. "I remember our second training session together. You had me pinned like this." Zack's smile widened. Cloud continued. "I thought afterwards what it would have been like had you kissed me then."

Zack leaned down and kissed him again, keeping it slow and smooth.

After a few more minutes of making out on the gym floor, Zack helped Cloud up and told him that he had supper ready for them back at his place.

Cloud followed the SOLDIER to his apartment. The smell of stew hit him as soon as he walked in the door and he realized just how hungry he actually was. "Zack, that smells amazing!"

Zack looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he made his way to his kitchen. "You said you like beef stew during breakfast."

Cloud's smile widened as he followed Zack to the kitchen. "I _looove_ beef stew." He wrapped his arms around Zack as he stirred supper in the cooker.

Zack turned around in his arms and kissed Cloud. "I've got news." Cloud looked into his eyes and it stopped his world. It took a second to reconnect with his brain. "Sephiroth is being sent to Nibelheim to inspect the reactor." Cloud's eyes widened. "He said we can be a part of his field team. I told him I wanted to check with you first."

Cloud took a step back shocked. "Back to Nibelheim?"

Zack took a step towards Cloud. "Yeah. I thought it'd be cool to see where my little Chocobo-head was born and reared, err… raised."

Cloud punched Zack on the arm playfully. "It's just- I sort of told this girl that I was going to be in SOLDIER. I don't want anyone to be disappointed…"

Zack frowned. "First of all, no one can be disappointed with how far you've come." He lifted Cloud's chin with his finger. "You're so much stronger now than you were back then. Getting into SOLDIER takes time, Cloud." Cloud nodded. "Secondly, tying into my first point, you're friends with not only _moi_, Zachary Fair, SOLDIER, but also the Great General Sephiroth! That street cred will do wonders!"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Well, you have one valid point. It does take time to get into SOLDIER…" Zack glared playfully at Cloud and poked his side causing Cloud to laugh. "Okay, and the _street cred_ because of Sephiroth would be pretty cool."

"And…" Zack prompted.

"And…" Cloud touched his chin and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, mocking deep thinking. "Nope, I think that's it."

Zack laughed as he lifted the blonde up in a tight hug. "So, does that mean I can tell Seph we're in?"

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack and kissed his neck. "Yeah, we're in." He squirmed out of Zack's arms and made his way over to the cupboard, fishing out a couple of bowls. "Let's get our eat on."

Zack laughed again. "You're too cute."

After dinner the two boys quickly did the dishes. After a few towel flicks directed towards his ass, Cloud tackled Zack to the living room floor. It took only nanoseconds before their rough-housing turned into a make out session. It took only a few minutes more for Zack to scoop his boyfriend up and bring him to the bedroom.

He lowered him onto the bed gently. "You know, this is our first of _many_ adventures together." Cloud looked up lovingly at his boyfriend. "There's not a whole lot of time for sex during missions, let alone proper love-making." He leaned down and kissed Cloud passionately.

When they pulled apart of air, Cloud locked his eyes onto Zack's. "We better make the most of the time between missions, then, hmm?" His face was serious.

Zack nodded and lowered his body on top of Cloud's. He took in his scent and closed his eyes, burying his face in the nook of Cloud's neck. His body fit so perfectly with the blonde's. "You're incredible, Cloud."

Cloud closed his eyes and kissed the top of Zack's head, inhaling as he did. "With an incredible boyfriend."

Zack lifted his head and looked down at Cloud. "Cloud…" Cloud's eyes portrayed such an intense emotion that made his heart throb almost painfully. "Cloud, I've fallen in love with you."

Cloud's eyes filled with unshed tears and he took in a shaky breath. He looked as though he was about to cry and it broke Zack's heart. "I'm so much in love with you, Zack."

Zack couldn't stop the partial sob from escaping his lips as his own tears swelled up in his eyes.

That night marked the first time either boy had given their hearts completely to another person. They belonged to one another now, and neither could be happier. Their slow, heated kisses never tasted sweeter. Words of love were exchanged as Zack moved inside Cloud drawing such intense pleasure neither thought was imaginable. Promises and words of encouragement were given as each drew closer to release. The cycle was repeated when they could pull themselves together to make love once again. They made the most of their time together that night.

After their third round before Cloud could bring himself to move again Zack wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed his forehead.

"This is what it's supposed to feel like… love." Cloud said, voice wary from the physical exertion and crying out almost all night. "I can't believe how strong it is. S'nice."

Zack pulled Cloud in tighter. A tear escaped from his eye. "It's unbelievable. Dear Shiva, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Zack." Cloud turned in Zack's arms and cuddled against his chest. "Together for the long run?"

"Through thick and thin." Zack responded, causing both boys to laugh at the cliché.

"You're such a dork." Cloud laughed as Zack moved him onto his back, hovering over him.

"You wouldn't have me any other way. This is going to be a great mission. I can just feel it." Zack smiled then moved in for a long, sweet kiss.

Going on his first mission with the man he loved the most was so exciting for Cloud. He felt Zack's enthusiasm and couldn't wait to introduce him to his mother. Who cares what she would say. Zack was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He couldn't image life without him, dork or no dork. Zack was Zack. He really wouldn't have him any other way.

-o-o-o-

All done! :( What did you think? Please review! I'm sad that I won't be working with this story anymore. I'm running ideas of a sequel of sorts. What do you think? Anything you'd like to see?


End file.
